Tenebrae Factae Sacrificium
by Hatake-sama
Summary: Ramalan itu tak akan bisa dilanggar, Sasuke dan Naruto. Apakah mereka akan tetap bersama? 2 chap and end Sasunaru Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

Ini cerita aku buat untuk **Misyel**!

Buat **Misyel** silahkan di baca ya

Maaf bila tidak terlalu bagus dan sesuai yang kamu harapkan!

Tapi silahkan para readers untuk membaca nya juga!

Silahkan membaca!

Sasunaru! Yaoi!

Tenebrae Factae sacrificium

Kegelapan...

Dunia di mana tidak ada yang bernama cahaya, yang ada hanya lah kegelapan malam yang abadi, yang di temani oleh cahaya bulan merah yang tak pernah redup bila masih ada hati manusia yang tenggelam dalam kegelapan. Warnanya yang merah melambangkan darah penghabisan. Di dunia yang di kenal yang tak akan pernah ingin kau datangi. Di mana kesenangan bagi mereka adalah siksaan sesama kawannya.

Kesedihan...

Dendam...

Kebencian...

Semua itu yang hanya dapat kau rasakan. Sampai selamanya di sana. Tak akan pernah lepas...

Di sebuah ruangan kamar yang amat remang, berdirilah seorang pria berambut blondie di depan sebuah jendela, di mana cahaya merah darah itu dapat masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Bila di teliti ia mempunyai warna mata yang berwarna biru namun redup. Bibirnya yang ranum itu tak pernah sedikitpun terseyum. Dialah Uzumaki Naruto. Dialah Putra Kegelapan.

Matanya yang mati itu terus menatap lurus ke luar ruangan yang adalah istananya itu. Sejauh mata memandang, yang ada hanyalah hutan lebat yang daun pepohonannya berwarna hitam. Suara desiran angin yang mengenai setiap helai daunnya itu membuat suara alunan gemerisik yang menyeramkan. Dan juga, mata itu bisa menangkap sebuah air terjun dengan air yang adalah darah. Alunan suara air yang tenang, dapat menimbulkan kecemasan, ketakutan, dan keputus asaan. Suara teriakan orang kesakitan selalu berada di sana. Karena setiap manusia yang jatuh ke dalam kegelapan, dirinya disiksa dan dibuang ke dalam air terjun merah itu. Namun mereka tidak akan mati karena itu bukalah roh manusia. Dan terkadang mereka yang disiksa masih hidup di dunia.

Semua itu memang sudah terbiasa bagi sang putra kegelapan itu. Memang tampangnya secara fisik ia tampang ceria dan bersemangat. Tapi itu dulu... sebelum ia masuk ke dalam dunia ini. Sebuah tatah mematikan ia terima di sini. Dan menjadi salah satu dari orang yang paling berkuasa di sana. Tempat yang akan jauh lebih buruk di badingkan dengan neraka. Karena dunia ini adalah yang siksaan pertama sebelum mereka masuk ke dalam neraka.

Tak lama, seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangan itu. Sejenak Naruto hanya berbalik dan menatap pintu tersebut sebelum seseorang membukanya. Seseorang berjubah hitam yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya hingga wajahnya. Sepertinya ia adalah seorang abdi.

"Tuanku... anda di haruskan untuk segera datang ke gedung kematian..." Katanya kemudian ia kembali menutup pintu tersebut. Naruto sendiri mengalihkan pandanganya lagi ke arah jendela.

"Satu lagi... yang tersiksa... tak akan pernah habis... sampai kapanpun... layaknya diriku..." Ucap Naruto dalam hatinya kemudian ia keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Ia terus berjalan dan melewati jalan setapak yang menembus hutan belantara itu hingga ia sampai di sebuah gedung yang di jaga oleh mahluk berkepala kerbau berbadan manusia. Ketika Naruto sampai di depan pintu, mereka berdua menunduk lalu membukakan pintu untuk tuannya itu.

Dalam gedung tu layaknya kolosium di Roma, namun tempat itu tertutup dan yang berada di sana hanyalah mahluk tak berbentu dan menyeramkan. Mahluk buas dan tak mengenal hati. Merekalah yang bisa lolos dari eksekusi dengan hati yang tergelap yang mereka miliki. Namun mereka tinggal dengan sosok yang menyerupai hati mereka itu sendiri. Namun bagaimana dengan Naruto? Ia layaknya rubah yang menyembunyikan sosoknya. Naruto berjalan menuju kursinya yang berada di tengah. Kursi megah yang di hiasi semak berduri dan mawar hitam yang melayu. Suasana di sana ribut oleh hawa nabsu akan kebuasan.

Naruto akhirnya duduk dan mengangkat tangannya pertanda mereka harus diam. Dan mereka diam.

"Bawa keluar... Sang _D__amnati__*._.." Perintah Naruto dengan wajah datarnya. Sebuah terompet di bunyikan dan keluarlah para serdadu sambil menyeret seorang pria dan wanita yang nampaknya masih remaja. Si Pria berambut putih lurus dan yang wanita berambut panjang blondie. Mereka berdua masing-masing di rantai tangan dan lehernya. Layaknya binatang.

"Tuanku..." Panggil seseorang di sebelah Naruto. Dia adalah orang yang sama dengan seorang yang lain. Mereka berdua memberi hormat pada Naruto.

"Perlihatkan wajah kalian..." Perintah Naruto dan keduanya membuka penutup kepala mereka. Yang satunya berkulit coklat dengan rambut coklat yang di kuncir tinggi. Memiliki luka berbentuk garis yang melintang di atas hidungnya. Sementara yang satunya lagi berambut putih jabrik, dengan mata yang berbeda warna dan luka di mata kirinya. Mereka berdua adalah pelayan setia Naruto. Umino Iruka dan Hatake Kakashi. Salah satu yang lolos dari eksekusi dan menjadi pelayan bagi Tuan mereka.

"Yang Pria bernama Hidan. Seorang pembunuh berantai yang memutilasi korbannya. Ia menganut agama setan dan diketahui oleh penduduk di sekitar rumahnya. Di tangkap polisi dan di masukan ke penjara. Kehilangan akal sehat dan berada di rumah sakit jiwa... Apa kiranya perlakuan yang dapat di jadikan pertunjukan yang sesuai?" Tanya Iruka dengan seyuman tertarik yang menyeramkan.

"... Kuliti... dan penggal kepalanya... Hingga menangis darah!" Jawab Naruto. Semuanya bersorak sorai mendengar keputusan dari Tuan dan Pemimpin mereka. Sementara yang Hidan sendiri terkejut. Ia meronta ketika para serdadu menyeretnya. Mereka menyiapkan silet. Tangan Hidan di julurkan kedepan. Dan dari jari tengahnya, tepatya di ujung kukunya diletakan silet yang tajam, Lalu dengan perlahan dan akhirnya di percepat. Silet itu mengupas kuku hingga kulit jari itu membentuk garis luruk hingga ke pundaknya.

"AAAAA!" Teriakan Hidan sudah tak terelakan lagi. Namun suara itu teredan oleh teriakan girang pada penonton. Darah segar mengalir dari silet itu dan kedua tangan Hidan. Rantai di seluruh tubuhnya di lepas namun itu bukan pengampunan namun permulaan. Pakaian yang hanya kain itu di robek dengan paksa, lalu seluruh tubuhnya itu di kuliti secara perlahan namun sadis sekali. Lagi-lagi Hidan berteriak. Darah segar mengalir dengan derasnya di tanah arena itu. Kaki, lengan, dada, hingga wajah itu di kuliti hingga yang tersisan hanyalah daging merah yang sangat menjijikan. Kemudian sebuah benda yang di gunakan untuk memenggal kepala itu di persiapkan. Kepala Hidan itu di masukan ke dalam lubang yang tersedia. Dan dengan cepat, pisau yang di gunakan untuk memotong itu meluncur dan memotong kepala Hidan. Matanya yang masih terbuka itu akhirnya menintikan air mata darah yang segar. Semua penonton bersorak kecuali Naruto sendiri yang memandang dengan tanpa ekpresi. Tubuh itu di bawa pergi dari arena dengan cara menyeretnya. Sekarang tiba giliran wanita itu.

"Yamanaka Ino. Ia masih menginjak SMA kelas 1. Namun ia merupaka orang yang tak menghormati dirinya sendiri. Ia bekerja sebagai pelacur dan menyiksa teman-temannya tanpan di ketahui oleh orang lain. Namun akhirnya teman-temannya mengetahuinya dan orang tuanya pun juga tahu. Ia menjadi malu dan mengurung dirinya sendiri di kamar. Apalagi setelah melihat ayahnya meninggal" Jelas Kakashi. "Apa kiranya perlakuan yang dapat di jadikan pertunjukan yang sesuai?"

"... Hancurkan wajahnya... Dan bakar dia dalam api hitam!" Kata Naruto yang lagi-lagi di sorakan oleh seluruh penonton.

Rantai di leher Ino di buka. Serdadu itu menarik rambut Ino dengan paksa. Kemudian dengan pisau belatih ia menusukan ke pipi Ino. Yang lainnya memotong telinganya dan mencongkel mata kanannya yang indah itu. Tak terelakan suara teriakan histeris dari Ino. Setelah itu para serdadu membawanya dan diikat di sebuah tiang. Kemudian salah satu diantara para serdadu tersebut menguncapkan sesuatu

"_Sequere imperata nigra flamma! __*" _Lalu dari bawah Ino munculah api hitam membara yang membakar tubuhnya hingga terlihat kulit indah yang meleleh. Semuanya kembali bersorak-sorai. Naruto sendiri hanya dieoram saja. Menatap kosong pada 'hati' yang cacat itu. Sesuatu telah berhasil mengembalikan ingatannya ke masa lalu. Sesuatu dengan seseorang.

Pertunjukan iu sudah selesai. Dan Naruto kembali ke kamarnya. Ia hanya kembali memandang bulan merah yang sangat indah itu. Pikirannya kembali ke masa lalu. 10 tahun lamanya ia sudah tinggal di dalam kegelapan. 10 tahun lamanya tubuhnya telah musna dari dunia. Hanya karena suatu insinden yang tragis.

FLASH BACK

12 tahun yang lalu

Naruto yang masih kecil sekitar 3 tahun yang belum masuk ke dalam dunia kegelapan berlari-lari kecil di sekitar perumahan. Dengan Uzumaki Kushina yang adalah ibunya, terlihat membawa belanjaan. Mereka telah pulang dari supermarket untuk belanja.

"kaa-chan!" Teriak Naruto dari jauh kemudian berlari lagi. Di dekat sana ada sebuah rel kereta api. Naruto terus saja berlari tapi lalu ia terjatuh di rel tersebut. Padahal palang kereta api itu sudah menutup tanda akan ada kereta lewat. Kushina menjadi panik dan berlari untuk menyelamatkan Naruto. Naruto berhasil di dorong keluar dari rel namun Kushina...

_Drak_

Terdengar suara tabrakan yang cukup keras yang membuat orang-orang di sekiatar sana datang untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Sementara Naruto hanya diam di sana dengan syok berat melihat apa yang terjadi.

Uzumaki Kushina meninggal dunia di saat itu juga. Naruto yang sangat dekat dengan ibunya itu merasa sangat kehilangan sekali. Bahkan Naruto kecilpun sama sekali tidak bisa menangis. Hal terakhir yang ia lihat hanyalah... tangan berdarah dari sang ibu. Dan itulah awal dari Naruto yang masuk ke dalam kegelapan.

3 Tahun Kemudian

Selama 3 tahun, Naruto selalu dijauhi dan diolok-olok. Ia sekarang berumur 5 tahun. Di sekolahnya ia menjadi anak yang pendiam. Inilah efek samping bila seorang sudah memasuki kegelapan.

"Hei! Dasar anak tak punya ibu! Pergi kau!" Teriak seorang teman Naruto.

"Iya pergi kau! Dasar anak pembawa sial!" Teriak teman dari anak yang pertama berbicara itu. Naruto hanya diam saja lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Aku dengar Kushina-san meninggal karena anak itu berlari di rel kereta" Bisik seorang ibu-ibu.

"Iya aku juga dengar. Anak yang nakal ya"

"Benar-benar pembawa sial" Bisik mereka yang masih terdengar oleh Naruto. Karena itu Naruto kini hanya duduk terdiam di bawa sebuah pohon. Sendirian... merenung... mengingat...

"Kau Naruto...kan?" Tanya seseorang. Naruto jadinya menaikan kepalanya yang tertunduk dan melihat seorang anak di depannya.

"Kau..." Panggil Naruto dengan mata yang bengkak. Dia habis menangis.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" Jawab Sasuke lalu berlutut di depan Naruto. Ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku celananya dan mengelap wajah tan Naruto.

"Anak semanis dirimu tidak pantas untuk menangis..." Kata Sasuke lalu terseyum. Dan langsung saja itu membuat Naruto blushing.

"Ayo bermain..." Ajak Sasuke kemudian menarik tangan Naruto. Dengan begitu Naruto merasa ia menemukan kembali hidupnya yang hilang itu. Setiap hari. Mereka berdua selalu bermain bersama.

"Sasuke! Lihat-lihat!" Teriak Naruto dari jauh mendatangi Sasuke sambil membawa sesuatu di tangannya.

"Sasuke lihat! Ini..." Kata Naruto menunjukan sebuah kotak berwarna emas.

"Aku mendapatkannya dari seorang kakek-kakek bernama Jiraiya. Ia baik sekali. Dia bilang untuk menunjukannya padamu dan aku boleh membuakany" Kata Naruto girang.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah buka!" Kata Sasuke. Narutopun dengan senang hati membuka kotak tersebut. Dan ternyata isinya adalah sebuah patung rubah kecil dengan ukiran sesuatu di dadanya.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Naruto mengambil benda itu. Sasuke sendiri akhirnya mengambil benda itu dan melihatnya. Di dada patung rubah itu terukis sesuatu.

_Vulpes Lupis_

"Vulpes Lupis..." Ucap Sasuke.

"Artinya apa ya?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Em... aku pernah dengar kata ini. Kata kakakku ini bahasa latin. Artinya Rubah Cahaya" Jelas Sasuke. "Ini adalah patung untuk menerangi pemiliknya dan menghindarinya dari bahaya. Patung keberuntungan dan juga bisa mengabulkan keinginan terdalam pemiliknya" Kata Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Asyik!" Teriak Naruto memeluk Sasuke dengan manja. "Aku ingin bisa bersama orang yang aku sayangi! Termasuk Sasuke!" Teriak Naruto masih memeluk Sasuke. Namun semua itu adalah kebohongan belaka. Orang tua Sasuke yang mengetahui bahwa Sasuke bermain bersama Naruto akhirnya membawanya pergi dari kota tersebut tanpa sepengatahuan Naruto. Tapi mereka licik dan menulis surat palsu bahwa Sasuke membenci Naruto dan meninggalkannya. Naruto yang menerima suarat itu hanya bisa menangis. Sakit sekali hati kecil anak itu.

"_Sasuke... kalau kau pergi aku akan menunggumu... Tapi sampai kapan aku akan menunggumu? Sampai ajal menjemput kah?"_

Lalu tak lama rumah yang kini hanya diiami oleh Naruto dan ayahnya Namikaze Minato terbakar habis. Naruto selamat, namun ayahnya tidak. Semua terjadi begitu saja. Semuanya menghilang begitu saja. Kini Naruto hanya sendirian saja. Tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi.

Kesendirian...

Kesedihan...

Kebencian... Kini merasuki hati Naruto. Terang menjadi gelap. Itulah sebabnya Naruto kini menjadi salah satu dari kegelapan... salah satu pemimpin kegelapan. Hatinya akan abadi berada di sana. Namun tidak untuk tubuhnya. Pada malam itu juga Naruto di tangkap dan dianiaya oleh segerombolan preman yang menaruh ketidak sukaan terhadap Minato. Naruto tewas di malam itu. Namun tidak untuk hatinya. Hati sang kegelapan.

END FLASH BACK

"Sasuke..." Gumam Naruto di tengah kesendiriannya itu.

_Tok Tok Tok_

Seseorang mengetuk pintu itu lagi. Namun belum sempat Naruto mengijinkannya untuk masuk, ia sudah membuka pintu itu. Naruto hanya bisa berbalik tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Ingin sekali ia menghukum orang yang sangat tidak sopan itu.

"Maaf atas kelancangan saya. Tuan Naruto. Tapi saya mendengar kabar yang amat menarik. Aku rasa Tuanku akan tertarik pula..." Kata orang tersebut sambil menyeringai.

"Tunjukan wajahmu...!" Perintah Naruto. Langsung saja orang itu menegakan wajahnya dan membuka jubah yang menutup kepalanya. "Sai..." Panggil Naruto sekali lagi. Sai yang di sana hanya terseyum palsu saja.

"Kabar ini tentang..."

_Sasuke_

Di dunia manusia. Tepatnya di suatu sekolah. Sekolah yang amat besar sekali. Memang bukan termasuk jajaran sekolah elit yang berada di sana. Di suatu ruang kelas X-4 duduklah seorang yang memiliki wajah stoic. Uchiha Sasuke, yang hanya memandang jauh dari jendela ruang kelas itu.

"Sasuke-kun..." Panggil seseorang yang membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

"Ada apa Sakura..." Jawab Sasuke tenang. Haruno Sakura. Itulah nama gadis itu. Sakura kini hanya diam saja. Matanya sedikit bengkak karena ia habis menangis. Pagi itu terdengar kabar bahwa Yamanaka Ino meninggal dunia akibat bunuh diri. Sakura memang adalah sahabat Ino. Namun ia berusaha tegar.

"Em... tetang kegelapan yang kau ceritakan itu..." Kata Sakura lagi. Sasuke kini menatap Sakura dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Apa itu benar?" Tanya Sakura lagi. Kali ini Sasuke sama sekali tidak menjawab. Lalu seorang masuk ke dalam kelas itu. Guru mereka.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita akan mengumpulkan dana untuk keluarga Yamanaka atas kehilangan putri satu-satunya mereka yang adalah teman sekelas kita. Yamanaka Ino yang sekarang pergi dengan damai" Kata Asuma-sensei.

"Hah! Buat apa orang seperti dia itu didoakan? Pelacur dan penyiksa itu tak pantas untuk kita doakan dan kita bantu!" Teriak Karin.

"Kau jangan berkata seperti itu! Ino pasti memiliki alasan tertentu kenapa ia melakukan hal itu!" Teriak Balik Sakura.

"Kali berdua tenanglah! Sekarang kita harus melepaskan dan memaafkan kesalahan dan perilaku Ino yang buruk terhadap kita. Mengerti?" Kata Asuma melerai mereka.

"Mengerti..." Jawab keduanya lalu kembali duduk di kursi mereka. Pagi itu memang bukan pagi yang cerah. Beberapa jam kemudian bel pertanda jam istirahat telah berakhir. Sasuke berjalan keluar dari dalam kelas. Namun ia bukan akan pergi ke kantin tapi ia pergi ke atap sekolah. Setelah sampai, ia disambut oleh seorang siswi berambut panjang.

"Cepat sekali kau datangnya... Shion" Panggil Sasuke. Siswi itu menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Matanya yang berwarna ungu menatap lurus ke arah Sasuke.

"Bagaimana... apa kau bisa melakukannya?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Tentu saja... dengan syarat tentunya..." Kata Shion sambil terseyum tulus yang palsu.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa basa-basi.

"Syaratnya adalah..."

**TBC**

Maafnya hanya sampai di sini. Aku ingin tahu pendapatmu dulu. Kalau suka maka akan aku teruskan. Kalau tidak akan aku ganti.

Kata-kata yang di tulis miring itu dan judulnya berasal dari bahasa latin.

**Tenebrae Factae sacrificium **** Pengorbanan kegelapan**

**D****amnati**** Si terhukum**

**Sequere imperata nigra flamma! **** Ikuti perintahnya api hitam!**

Maaf bila ada typo.

Mohon untuk readers untuk mereview ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2 up date

Disclaimer∶ Masashi Kishimoto

Tenebrae Factae sacrificium

"Syaratnya adalah... seperti yang kemarin." Kata Shion. Sasuke hanya mendengus dan menyeringai. Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan sebuah kantung dari sakunya. Ia lemparkan kantung itu ke arah Shion. Shionpun menerimanya dengan baik.

"Sasuke-kun. Kau sama sekali tidak takut apa yang akan kau lakukan bukan? Bisa-bisa bila mereka mengetahui ynag sebenarnya kau yang akan di masukan ke dalam kegelapan" Kata Shion sambil terseyum lembut.

"Untuk itulah aku memberikan kantung itu padamu bukan setelah kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Kau meminta darah orang yang berdosa, bangkai merpati putih, dan sekarang kau meminta _Mortui puluere__*... _Sebenarnya untuk apa benda-benda tersebut?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Untuk apa? Aku akan membuat jimat untukmu Sasuke-kun. Dan ini akan selesai ketika korban keempat telah di korbankan. Agar mereka tidak menaruh curiga terhadapmu. Kegelapan hanya menerima hati manusia yang tenggelam secara murni, bukan karena kebohongan belaka. Bila mereka mengetahui itu kau akan dihukum Sasuke-kun. Sebagai seorang _adoratores tenebrae*_ akupun juga akan mati bila semua ini terbongkar" Jelas Shion. "Lagi pula karena kau akan memasukan kakakmu yang amat kau sayangi itu ke dalam kegelapan"

"Aku sama sekali tidak peduli terhadap itu. Yamanaka Ino, dan seorang penjahat itu! Sudah membuat aku terpisah dari dia untuk selama-lamanya. Maka mereka harus menerima ganjarannya! Dan sekarang Itachi adalah dalang pertama yang mengusulkan kepada orang tuaku untuk pergi meninggalkannya dengan surat palsu itu! Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menerimanya!" Teriak Sasuke.

Shion kini hanya memandangi Sasuke kemudian ia menghela napas. Kemudian ia beralan untuk mengambil sesuatu dari balik tas besar yang ia bawa. Ia mengeluarkan seperti kapur putih dan mengambar sebuah bintang terbalik dalam lingkaran. Shion kemudian berdiri di tengahnya.

"Kita mulai... _deum tenebrae*...__vide cor hominis*.._." Ucap Shion dan gambar itu seketika berubah menjadi berwarna merah menyala dan memancarkan kekuatan yang besar ke udara luas. Kedua tangan Shion terangkat, ia menatap ke arah langit. "_Responde tenebrae cordis! C__or Tenebrae__... cor peccatum...__ Cape in tenebrae Uchiha Itachi!*_" Teriak Shion. Dan di sana mulai terdengar suara teriakan-teriakan. Bayangan hitam itu mulai keluar dan terhisap kembali ke dimensi lain. Dan semua itu berakhir.

Shion jatuh berlutut dengan napasnya yang tersenggal-senggal. Sementara Sasuke hanya menatap Shion dengan seringaian dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Shion sendiri di atas atap itu. Shion kembali berdiri dan menatap pintu yang tertutup oleh Sasuke itu.

"Sejak kau kuberi tahu tentang kegelapan... kau menjadi bagian dari kegelapan itu sendiri. Berhati-hatilah... Sasuke-kun. Mereka akan segera menjemputmu..." Kata Shion pelan. "Korban keempat telah diambil... selanjutnya adalah sang pengirim..."

Sementara itu Sasuke berjalan di lorong sekolahnya sambil tidak terlalu memperhatikan teriakan Fans Girl-nya itu. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada seseorang di masa lalu. Korban pertama, kedua dan ketiga. Serta korban terakhir. Setidaknya Sasuke tidak sekejam untuk menjebloskan orang tuanya ke dalam kegelapan.

"Sasuke-kun..." Panggil Sakura dari belakang. Sasuke sempat menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap gadis berambut pink itu.

"Tentang pembicaraan kita yang tadi..." Kata Sakura lagi.

"Semua itu hanya bualan belaka saja. Tidak usah kau pikirkan!" Jawab Sasuke kemudian meninggalkan Sakura yang terdiam sejenak dengan hasil dari jawaban Sasuke tadi.

XXX

"Apa maksudmu... Sai?" Mata Naruto terbelak dengan perkataan Sai. Sai kembali terseyum palsu dan menatap mata tuannya itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang manusia telah memasukan jiwa belum layak untuk masuk ke dalam dunia kita yang hina ini. Tuanku Naruto" Jawab Sai. Naruto kembali dengan ekspresi datarnya. Ia kembali menatap keluar jendela.

"Ini sudah melanggar hukum kegelapan! Jika saatnya tiba. Bawa dia kehadapanku!" Perintah Naruto. Sai hanya menunduk hormat ke arah Naruto dan kemudian pergi meninggalkannya sendiri. Naruto kembali merenungi perkataan Sai. Sulit baginya untu mempercayai apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Hati suci menjadi ternoda, kematian sebagai gantinya. Aliran sungai merah yang kental, membawa jiwa-jiwa menuju lubang keputus asaan tanpa dasar... Sasuke... itulah kau sekarang?" Ucap Naruto dalam hatinya.

Naruto kini berada di pinggir air terjun merah itu. Dari jarak yang sedekat itu ia mampu mendengar jeritan-jeritan itu dengan jelas. Jeritan akan kematian, jeritan akan penyesalan. Jeritan akan keegoisan. Semua itu mampu membuat Naruto muak dan ingin sekali menyumbat jeritan-jeritan itu. Agar tak ada lagi yang bisa mengganggu ketenangannya. Sejanak Naruto menatap bulan merah yang bercahaya terang itu.

"Saat bulan purnama sudah di puncak... adalah saat kami untuk memakan jiwa murni..." Ucap Naruto lagi kemudian menghilang di antara angin dingin yang berhembus.

_Namun... ia hanya hati yang ternoda_

Sasuke kini sedang duduk di antara kursi-kursi. Bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya dan kakaknya. Efeknya memang tidak begitu nampak bagi mereka yang tidak memiliki masalah batin dengan kegelapan. Maka itu Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal saja. Mereka sedang menonton sebuah pertunjukan _ochestra. _Kini seorang _Dirigent_ sudah naik ke panggung dan menunduk kemudian berbalik dan mempersiapkan. Dan musikpun di mulai. Dia sungguh mengahayati musik yang keluar. Mengalun pelan. Namun musik itu terdengar sedikit aneh. Pertunjukan itu di tambah dengan para paduan suara. Mungkin bagi semua yang hadir sangat menikmati pertunjukan itu. Tapi tidak bagi Sasuke yang mendengarnya.

**Ketakutan...**

**Kehilangan...**

**Tujuan...**

**Hati ternoda...**

**Tak layak...**

_For every man there is a cause which he would proudly die for  
Defend the right to have a place for which he can belong to  
And if we go and fight, we face their hearts in desperation  
and shed his blood to stem the flood of an impending invasion_

Keringat dingin mulai membaciri pelipis Sasuke. Detak jantungan menjadi cepat. Tangan yang berkeringat dan gemetar. Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat. Perasaannya menjadi tidak menentu. Bisikan-bisikan itu terdengar lagi dan mengiang di telingannya. Semakin lama, semakin jelas dan jelas.

Lagu yang pertama telah berakhir. Dan sekarang giliran lagu yang berikutnya. Bila kau sadar lagu itu terdengar seperti lagu untuk_ requiem_. Unsur gothicnya benar-benar terasa.

_I can tell that you've never been true to me  
I can smell that you're acting so fearfully  
I can hear what you're hoping I want to hear  
I can feel the alarm bells are ringing in me  
I can touch but I know you don't feel a thing  
I can pray but I know you commit a sin  
I can sense now it's all become clear to see  
You're no good, and you mean no good, treacherously_

Dan setelah lagu kedua telah berakhir. Tepuk tangan meriah dari para penonton sudah tak terdengar. Lenyaplah terang dalam diri Sasuke. Semua telah menjadi gelap. Jauh lebih pekat dari sebelumnya. Jauh-jauh ke dasar. Dari hati yang tak layak.

"Sasuke! Kau kenapa nak!" Teriak Fugaku dan memapah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja terjatuh tak sadarkan diri dengan mata yang tebuka, menampakan tatapan ketakutan yang amat sangat. Sementara Mikoto sudah berteriak histeris melihat putra bungsunya seperti itu.

"Itachi! Bantu ayah!" Perintah Fugaku dan mereka berdua menggendong Sasuke keluar dari gedung pertunjukan. Mikoto dengan cekatan segera memanggil _ambulance._ Sasuke segera di bawa pergi dari sana.

'_Kau sudah kuperingatkan... Sasuke-kun...'_

Sasuke perlahan membuka matanya. Cahaya lampu itu benar-benar menyialukan. Sasuke berada sendiri di sebuah ruangan. Ia kemudian berusaha untuk bangun dan duduk di ranjang itu. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan dan tatapannya berakhir pada gadis berambut pirang yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di dalam ruangan. Sasuke hanya menatap dengan pandangan biasa. Tidak terkejut, tidak takut, ataupun tidak merasakan apapun.

"Kau sudah kuperingatkan... Sasuke-kun" Katanya mendekati pemuda itu.

"Lalu..." Kata Sasuke.

"Mereka akan segera datang..." Kata Shion dengan nada yang pelan.

"... Di mana orang tuaku dan kakakku?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Pulang" Jawab Shion cepat.

"Kau berbohong padaku bukan..." Kata Sasuke. Shion hanya menatap Sasuke dengan bingungnya. Pemuda itu, Sasuke menatap bola mata Shion secara dalam. "Itachi... sama sekali tidak kau masukan ke dalam kegelapan bukan..." Kata Sasuke lagi. Kali ini Shion benar-benar terkejut. Tapi suaranya tak bisa keluar karena Sasuke, kini mencekik lehernya dengan kuat.

"Sa-sasuke... k-kun..." Ucap Shion terbata-bata. Sasuke sedikit melonggarkan cekikannya pada Shion. Dan gadis itu akhirnya bisa sedikitnya berbicara. "Semalam... A-aku menerima sebuah perintah... Da-dari Sai-sama. Untuk memasukanmu ke dalam kegelapan. Agar kau... Bi-bisa diadili...!" Kata Shion.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya bisa terdiam dalam keterkejutan. Setelah itu lampu ruangan itu mati. Meninggalkan gelap dalam naungan cahaya bulan purnama. Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari Shion yang juga perlahan mundur menjauhi tubuh Sasuke.

"Sudah tiba! MEREKA DATANG!" Teriak Shion histeris. Lampu ruangan itu mendadak pecah, jatuh ke lantai dan atas ranjang Sasuke. Sasuke segera bangun, berjalan kearah pintu keluar, namun... pintu itu terkunci. Sasuke kini mulai ketakutan. Napasnya kian lama kian memburu. Sementara Shion masih diam di posisinya.

"Shion!" Teriak Sasuke. Shion masih tidak bergeming. Kaca-kaca jendela itu mulai bergetar dan akhirnya pecah. Serpihan-serpihan kaca itu berterbangan dan berhasil melukai Shion yang tidak dapat bergerak. Shion tewas seketika di sana. Sementara Sasuke sudah sangat panik dan ketakutan. Mahluk itu sudah berada di dalam ruangan. Mahluk yang berjubah hitam, beraurakan dingin sedingin es. Dan ia seperti membawa sebuah pedang dengan batu _ruby _di pegangannya. Suara gesekan antara pedang dan lantai itu mengalun kasar dan mengerikan. Semakin lama... semakin dekat... dekat... dekat!

_Sasuke..._

Sasuke membelakan matanya sebelum seluruh kegelapan memakan tubuhnya. Tubuh itu telah jatuh ke dalam lubang keputusasaan. Gelap, tanpa celah, tanpa harapan.

_Naruto... sebelum aku datang... aku mendengar namamu memanggilku... Sekali lagi.. bila aku dapat... panggilah... namaku... _

_NARUTO!_

"Sasuke..." Ucap Naruto yang berada masih di samping sungai merah itu. Alisnya sedikit mengkerut dan ia menatap dalam permukaan air yang merah itu. Perlahan, Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. Hatinya berkecamuk. Serasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Ia tak boleh merasakan hal ini. Ia tak boleh lagi memiliki perasaan dan ekspresi. Tak boleh... tak boleh lagi. Naruto kembali tertunduk menatap aliran sungai itu.

"Tuanku..." Panggil Sai dari belakang. Naruto tak bergeming. Tetap terpaku menatap sungai merah itu.

"Tu..."

"Aku tak akan memanggil namanya..." Kata Naruto kemudian berbalik menatap mata Sai. "... Jangan bawa dia ke dalam keputus asaan dan penantian yang sia-sia. Karena ini adalah keputusanku" Kata Naruto lagi. Sai hanya mengangguk kemudian pergi dari hadapan Naruto. "Ya... benar... penantian yang sia-sia..."

XXX

"Cih! Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan oleh Tuan Naruto?" Kata Sai bersandar pada pohon, jauh dari tempat Naruto berada tadi. Di hadapanya kini berdiri seorang mungkin lebih layak disebut seekor monster. Setengah hiu dan manusia. Hoshikagi Kisame.

"Kekekekeh... Untuk apa kau pikirkan itu Sai? Kita ini hanya pelayan untuknya. Perintahnya adalah yang menentukan apakah kita dibuang atau tidak" Kata Kisame sambil sedikit tertawa lagi.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan hati anak itu? Sudah terlanjur aku bawa..." Kata Sai tanpa ekspresi.

"Hah? Kembalikan saja dia!" Kata Kisame enteng. Sai hanya menaikan sebelah alisnnya. "Akan aku tanyakan pada Kakashi... Lagi pula bila Tuan Naruto tidak ingin menghukumnya... Ia hanya menjadi sampah!" Kata Sai kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kisame.

"... Kekekekeh! Sepertinya aku lupa untuk menyiapkan hidangan jiwa murni untuk Tuan Naruto..." Setelah itu Kisame menghilang. Sementara itu, Sai sudah mencapai sebuah lorong Istana Kegelapan dan memasuki sebuah pintu berukiran _Hexagram_. Suara deritan dari pintu itu menggema sebelum pintu itu berdebum keras ketika tertutup sendiri.

"Kakashi!" Panggil Sai. Kakashi sama sekali tidak menatap mata kelam itu. Hanya menjawab dengan suara pelan dan tidak niat. Sai berjalan mendekati kakashi yang duduk di kursinya, memukul keras meja kerja Kakashi agar Kakashi mau menatapnya.

"Tidak perlu memukul meja segala bukan?" Tanya Kakashi datar masih belum mau melihat Sai.

"Bukankah bila berbicara kita harus menatap lawan bicara?" Tanya Sai dengan seyum palsunya itu. "Dan juga jangan perlakukan aku seakan kau adalah tuanku Kakashi!" Ucap Sai dengan penekanan di setiap kata yang ia ucapkan. Kakashi akhinya menatap mata lawan bicaranya itu dengan malas.

"Ada apa kau menemuiku?" Tanya Kakashi masih dengan nada malas.

"Anak itu! Apa sebenarnya hubungan anak itu dengan Tuan Naruto?" Tanya Sai langsung pada intinya.

"Siapa?"

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"O... anak itu? Anak yang baru kau bawa bukan? Maksudku hatinya... ada apa kau menanyakan hal itu padaku?" Tanya Kakashi lagi masih belum terlalu tertarik dengan pembicaraan yang ia lakukan sebelum ia mennyeringai dan bangkit dari kursinya dan mengambil sebuah buku usang dan membuka lembaran buku itu. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Sai" Kata Kakashi dengan nada yang mempermainkan.

"Aku hanya penasaran saja... Tuan Naruto tidak ingin menghukumnya dengan begitu ia bukanlah _D__amnati__ . _Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Mengembalikannya? Atau menjadikannya sampah!" Kata Sai ketus. "Siapa dia?"

"... Uchiha Sasuke... Putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha, dengan bantuan salah seorang_ adoratores tenebrae _, ia memberikan kita hati busuk itu. Kejahatan tingkat tinggi. Dan juga... masa lalu Tuan Naruto" Kata Kakashi sambil menyeringai menatap Sai. "Sudah puas?" Tanya Kakashi masih dengan nada yang mempermainkan.

"Jadi bisa dibilang... Tuan Naruto... mengikat perasaan dengannya?" Kata Sai.

"Entalah.. hanya Tuan Naruto sendiri yang tahu... Dan kau pasti tahu bahwa aku tidak suka ada sebuah sampah yang mengkotori tempat ini. Lebih baik kau bawa saja dia kembali dengan izin Tuan Naruto" Kata Kakashi. Sai mengangguk dan kemudian pergi.

"Sepertinya aku tak perlu memberi tahukan ini padamu Sai. Biar Tuanku saja yang mengatakannya..."

XXX

_Sasuke_

_Kau di mana_

_Kau di mana... Sasuke...!_

_Apakah aku bisa melihat wajahmu lagi? Apakah aku bisa menyentuhmu lagi?_

_Tanpa mempedulikan apapun..._

_Aku tak bisa memanggilmu agar kau bisa mendengarku... Aku tak bisa memanggilmu agar datang padaku..._

_Sasuke_

_Jangan... Jangan datang..._

_Karena rasa sakit ini... pasti akan terulang kembali... rasa sakit ini... akan terulang kembali..._

**TBC**

Baiklah... Saatnya untuk translate

_Mortui puluere_artinya serbuk kematian

_adoratores tenebrae _artinya pemuja kegelapan

_deum tenebrae, vide cor hominis , Responde tenebrae cordis! C__or Tenebrae__... cor peccatum...__ Cape in tenebrae Uchiha Itachi!_

Artinya

Dewa kegelapan, pandanglah hati manusia, jawablah kegelapan mereka! Hati kegelapan... hati ternoda... masukan ke dalam kegelapan Uchiha Itachi!

_Damnati _artinya terhukum

Dua lyric lagu di atas diambil dari lagu Theme Song BLEACH. Yang pertama berjudul Invasion dan yang kedua berjudul Treachery. Kalau pingin lagunya silahkan download di 4shared. Ambil yang judulnya seperti ini

Bleach_OST_Invasion_&_Treachery

Terima kasih bila sudah membaca dan juga mereview.

Chap 3 mungkin akan di update sedikit lama.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry untuk lama update. Saya lagi sedikit banyak kendala.

Disclaimer∶

Naruto∶ Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Story∶ Saya

Tenebrae Factae Sacrificium

Suara berderit yang dihasilkan oleh besi berkarat penjara itu terdengar nyaring ke seluruh ruangan. Tempat yang berbau amis darah. Tempat kekosongan untuk hati yang hancur. Ia melihatnya sejak awal. Dari bola mata pria itu. Uchiha Sasuke, yang tersungkur di tengah ruangan penjara yang saat ini hanya ditempati oleh dirinya seorang. Di depannya berdiri seorang _morte._

"Mau-apa.. kau?" Tanya Sasuke terbata-bata akan penderitaan. Lelaki itu merendahkan badanya dan mendekati wajah Sasuke tepat beberapa inci kemudian membisikan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak dimengerti Sasuke.

"Arantau de. Sofie rume de. Moro sakarine," Bisiknya di telinga Sasuke setelah itu ia berdiri dan pergi. Sasuke hanya dapat memandang lelaki itu pergi. Semakin lama, semakin jauh. Meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri.

_Jika ada permintaan terakhir. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya sekali lagi saja._

Naruto membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya sedang tertidur di ranjang king size-nya. Naruto duduk dan mulai menerung.

"Jika ada permintaan terakhir. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya," Gumam Naruto dan beranjak dari ranjangnya, mengambil jubah hitamnya dan keluar dari kamarnya. Naruto berjalan dengan langkah tegap namun terburu-buru di lorong istana itu. Tapi langkahnya terhalang oleh Sai.

"Ingin pergi ke mana Tuan Naruto?" Tanya Sai. Naruto hanya memandang Sai dalam dan akan melewatinya.

"Ingin bertemu dengan tahanan itu?" Tanya Sai sekali lagi yang sama sekali tidak di jawab oleh Naruto yang terus melangkahkan kakinya itu. Namun sejenak ia berhenti dan berbalik menatap punggung Sai. Sai-pun berbalik dan memandang tuannya itu.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya," Kata Naruto kemudian kembali pergi meninggalkan Sai. Sai hanya memandang punggung tuannya yang semakin menjauh itu. Bahkan cahaya bulan merah-pun tak mampu menerangi jalannya.

XXX

Suara deritan besi itu terdengar lagi, membuat Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya. Di tatapnya lelaki yang wajahnya tertutup bayangan api merah yang menyala-nyala menerangi setiap lorong penjara. Bukan penjara yang didalamnya. Lelaki itu mendekat namun langkahnya terhenti. Matanya terus menatap lurus ke arah Sasuke. Dan Sasukepun berusaha bangun namun sia-sia karena lengan dan kakinya di rantai. Ia hanya bisa duduk berlutut mengahap lelaki itu. Naruto, lelaki itu akhirnya memberanikan diri mendekat ke arah Sasuke yang membuat wujudnya semakin tidak terlihat. Tangan tan Naruto menyentuh pipi Sasuke, merabanya hingga ke rambutnya lalu tangan itu di tarik secara perlahan.

"Kau..." Panggil Sasuke.

"Lama tidak bertemu... Sasuke..." Dan sebulir air mata darah menetes dari mata biru Naruto.

Tentu saja Sasuke tidak bisa melihat air mata itu. Bahkan melihat mata indah lelaki itu. Yang Sasuke bisa ketahui adalah, suara yang serak dan kehalusan kulit tangan yang dimiliki lelaki tersebut.

"Kau... Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke lagi. Matanya sedikit membelak terkejut. "Naru-" Sasuke berusaha bergerak namun rantai yang mengikatnya terlalu kuat dan sangat menyakitkan. Naruto yang melihatnya serasa sangat sakit sekali dadanya. Lebih sakit dari penderitannya.

"Sa... Sasuke!"

XXX

BRAK!

Pintu yang besar itu terbanting cukup keras. Menghasilkan suara berdebum cukup keras. Iruka, pria yang dengan sekuat tenaga membanting pintu tersebut membuat terkejut Kakashi yang sedang membaca. Bahkan segelas darah segar itu tumpah. Iruka segera mendatangi pria berambut perak tersebut dengan wajah serius.

"Ada ap-" Belum selesai Kakashi berbicara Iruka menyelanya.

"Gawat!" Teriaknya membuat Kakashi semakin bingung.

"Bulan merah berdarah!" Kata Iruka kembali yang semakin membuat Kakashi terkejut. Kakashi segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan melihat ke luar jendela yang besar itu. Matanya membulat ketika ia melihat langit. Ketika ia melihat bulan merah.

"Mu... mustahil..?"

Bulan merah kini memilikir segumpalan cairan, perlahan cairan merah yang terlihat kental itu turun seperti membuat jalan. Ujung cairan merah itu menyentuh air terjun darah, ajaibnya cairan itu tidak memenuhi sungai tersebut. Tapi seperti menghilang di telan bumi.

"Kakashi-san!" Panggil Iruka. Kakashi hanya berbalik menatap pria tersebut. "Ini adalah pertanda... ini adalah pertanda! Jika dibiarkan terus... Bulan merah bisa mati! Dan kita... dan kita..." Kata Iruka yang tak sanggup berbicara karena ketakutan. Sementara Kakashi kembali menatap bulan yang berdarah itu. Cahaya bulan merah itu mulai pudar. Kakashi mengepal tangannya dengan kuat hingga urat-urat tangannya bermuculan. Dan dengan satu teriakan ia berhasil memecahkan jendela itu. Sebelah matanya berubah dari hitam menjadi merah dengan pupil yang mengerikan. Sorot matanya menatap kearah Iruka. Iruka sedikit tercegang melihat tatapan mata Kakashi.

"Panggil Sai!" Teriak Kakashi. Iruka perlahan mundur dan berlari meninggalkan ruangan. Kakashi kembali menatap bulan tersebut. "Tuanku Uzumaki Naruto. Apa yang terjadi padamu? Hingga bulan merah telah bersedih?"

_Hingga kami semua harus merasakan pedihnya kehidupan yang tak berujung ini_

"Sasuke! Kau baik-baik saja 'kan? Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto masih menangis dengan darah yang keluar dari kedua mata birunya. Naruto akhirnya memberanikan diri memeluk Sasuke dengan sesuatu yang telah sampai di hatinya. Ia memeluk Sasuke dengan erat sambil menangis.

"Sasuke... Sasuke," Panggil Naruto. Sayangnya Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa membalas pelukan yang berupa cahaya dalam kegelapan itu. Ia hanya membiarkan cahaya itu saja.

"Naruto..." Jawab Sasuke membenamkan seluruh jiwanya di dalam pelukan seorang yang benar-benar berati padanya. "Aku tahu... aku akan bertemu denganmu lagi. Aku sangat rindu padamu Naruto... Aku tidak peduli akan apapun selain... bisa bertemu denganmu."

Mendengar itu, Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Kemudian ia menghapus jejak-jejak air mata darah yang berada di pipinya. Dengan jentikan jari, obor yang mati dan tak pernah dinyalakan, dalam sekejab menyala. Memberikan terang pada ruangan itu. Mata biru Naruto akhirnya bisa bertemu dan bertatapan langsung pada Sasuke.

"Kau tidak terlalu berubah," Kata Sasuke dengan sedikit terseyum. Membuat Naruto sedikit tertawa.

"Kau juga," Kata Naruto. Naruto ingin sekali menangis bahagia bisa melihat seyum dari pria itu. Tapi ia tak bisa. Ia takut bila Sasuke menjadi takut padanya.

"Kalau ingin menangis, menangis saja Naruto."

Mata Naruto terbelak mendengar perkataan Sasuke barusan. "Karena bagiku... air matamu tetap bening," Kata Sasuke lagi. Naruto terseyum dan memeluk Sasuke lagi. Ia kembali menangis. Menangis bahagia. Mungkin itu yang dirasakannya saat itu. Karena perasaan seperti itu di larang di dunia tanpa cahaya tersebut. Karena sekecil apapun cahaya tersebut pasti akan terlihat di dalam kegelapan.

"Naruto... apa kita bisa terus bersama?" Tanya Sasuke. "Apa kita bisa terus bersama seperti ini. Tak peduli apapun yang terjadi?" Kata Sasuke lagi. Naruto berhenti gemetar akibat menangis. Ia menggemgam kaos rumah sakit yang masih melekat di tubuh itu. Dan Sasuke tahu. Ia merupaka jawaban 'tidak'.

"Sasuke... bila mereka mengetahui hal ini..."

_Kita tak akan bisa bersama lagi... untuk selamanya..._

"Kakashi..." Panggil Sai yang masuk ke dalam ruangan yang penuh dengan kaca yang berserakan itu. Kakashi berdiri di depan bekas jendela yang berhasil ia pecahkan. Menatap bulan yang mulai memudarkan cahayanya.

"Kau pasti sudah mengetahuinya, bukan? Sai?" Tanya Kakashi datar.

"Tentu saja. Bulan merah yang berdarah. Pertanda bahwa _rubro rituali_ belum bisa terlaksanakan. Apa itu yang menganggagumu karena kau merupakan petinggi yang akan memakan jiwa murni manusia?"

"Bukan hanya itu saja. Bodoh!" Bentak Kakashi di akhir kalimatnya. Sai hanya bisa menekuk kedua alisnya. Tidak senang dengan perkataan Kakashi. Dan merasa dirinya dalam bahaya. Kakashi membalik badannya dengan mata yang masih memerah.

"Bukan hanya itu saja!" Kata Kakashi lagi sambil berjalan mendekati Sai. Sai mulai sedikit memperhatikan perubahan pada Kakashi. Taring yang sedikit mencuat ketika ia berbicara. Kuku-kuku tangan yang tajam. Ia sudah di landa kemarahan.

"Kau mau aku melakukan apa?" Tanya Sai.

"Pisahkan mereka berdua! Dan bunuh sampah itu! Dan ingat. Bila kau gagal... aku akan mencabik tubuhmu!" Kata Kakashi mempermainkan kuku-kuku tajamnya itu. Sai segera pergi meninggalkan Kakashi. Setelah Sai keluar, Kakashi menyeringai. "Sepertinya aku butuh pereda kemarahan," Kata Kakashi menjilat bibir atasnya dan menyeringai bak serigala.

Sai segera berlari menuju sebuah goa yang merupakan pintu masuk ke dalam penjara tersebut. Suara langkahnya menggema ke seluruh penjuru penjara. Tak kala, Naruto-pun dapat mendengarnya. Ia kembali menjentikan jarinya dan seluruh api mati.

"Sasuke... jangan bersuara," Pinta Naruto setengah berbisik padanya.

Sai menghentikan langkahnya karena sedikit terkejut dengan kejadian itu. Ia semakin yakin, Naruto ada di dalam sana. Sai kembali meneruskan perjalanannya dengan sedikit berhati-hati. Bisa saja Tuannya itu menyerangnya dalam kondisi gelap seperti itu. Langkahnya semakin dekat dengan sel tempat Sasuke berada.

"Naruto..." Panggil Sasuke. Naruto tidak menjawab pandangannya lurus ke depan.

"Ayolah Tuan Naruto," Kata Sai, membuat Naruto tersentak kaget. Begitu pula Sasuke. "Berhenti bermain sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini,"

Naruto menyipitkan matanya dan kemudian menjentikan jarinya sehingga ruangan kembali terang. Sai sudah berdiri tepat di depan sel. Ia terseyum palsu menghadap arah tuanya itu. Naruto kemudian berdiri menatap tajam ke arah Sai. Sai kemudian masuk ke dalam sel itu. Mendekati Naruto.

"Aku diperintahkan oleh Kakashi untuk membawamu kembali ke istana," Kata Sai masih dengan senyuman palsu itu.

"Selain itu?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada yang sedikit menyiratkan bahaya. Senyuman itu berubah menjadi seringaian yang sangat menyeramkan. Tapi Naruto maupun Sasuke sama sekali tidak gentar.

"Jika aku menjawabnya... Kau akan membunuhku, bukan?

"Tergantung apa kau akan melakukannya."

Naruto mengayunkan tangannya dan rantai yang mengikat Sasuke terlepas dan hancur menjadi debu. Tangan Naruto memegang dadanya dan tertunduk mentap tanah sel tersebut. Sasuke berdiri dan berusaha memegang pundak Naruto, namun Sai yang melihat hal itu mengeluarkan gulungan dan munculah ular-ular yang menyerang Sasuke. Sasuke terkejut tapi Ular-ular itu ditahan oleh Naruto.

"Tuan..."

Naruto sesaat memandang Sai lalu berbalik memandang Sasuke. Meatapnya dalam. Sai kelihatan tidak begitu senang lalu menarik tangan Naruto. Naruto sedikit tersentak dengan perlakuan Sai.

"Aku akan membiarkan dia hidup. Bila Tuan Naruto mau kembali ke istana," Kata Sai. Naruto terdiam sejenak kembali melihat Sasuke. "Aku juga akan mengembalikannya ke dunia manusia."

Mendengar itu Naruto terkejut. Begitu pula Sasuke. Sasuke sedikit geram dan menukikkan alisnya, menatap tajam ke arah Sai. "Bila aku kembali ke duniaku, mustahil aku bisa kembali lagi ke sini! Lepaskan Naruto!"

"Maaf tapi itu tidak bisa!"

"Apa kau bilang!"

"Cukup!" Teriak Naruto membuat mereka diam. "Sai lepaskan aku," Kata Naruto lagi. Sai melepaskan tangannya. Kini ia menatap mereka berdua. Lega bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke kembali. Tapi sakit melihatnya harus datang.

"Sai... sebenarnya kau memihak siapa? Siapa sebenarnya tuanmu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja anda Tuan Naruto... tapi aku tak bisa menolak perintah Kakashi. Karena bila aku menolak, aku akan dibunuhnya. Tapi bila anda yang memerintahkan, aku bersedia menghadapi rintangan sekalipun," Jawab Sai tegas.

"Tinggalkan kami berdua! Ini perintah!" Kata Naruto. Sai diam dan pergi. Setelah itu Naruto jatuh lemas tapi di tahan oleh Sasuke. "Aku... tidak ingin kau..."

"Jika sejak awal aku tahu kau ada di sini Naruto, aku... sejak awal sudah akan berada di sini. Aku tak ingin meninggalkanmu lagi Naruto. Meskipun harus diperbudak di sini... Aku!"

"Kau tidak mengerti Sasuke... aku juga ingin bisa bersamamu... tapi sekarang... Mereka tidak akan membiarkan tuan mereka kembali ke cahaya, mereka akan melakukan apapun agar aku tidak kembali memiliki perasaan. Termasuk membunuhmu Sasuke..." Kata Naruto.

Sasuke sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. Ia segera memeluk Naruto erat, sangat erat. Naruto yang semula terkejut akhirnya membalas pelukan itu. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Naruto menutup matanya. Dan ia melihat sebuah titik yang sangat terang.

"Naruto... aku sudah menunggu terlalu lama untuk bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku sangat merindukanmu Naruto. Dan aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu lagi. Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu sendiri lagi. Apapun yang terjadi akan aku hadapi hanya untukmu..."

"Sasuke..."

"Kau pasti pernah mendengar kalimat ini bukan Naruto? Cahaya hanya akan terlihat di dalam kegelapan. Sekecil apapun itu."

Naruto mengangguk.

"Maka jadikan cahaya itu besar dan hapuskanlah duka di hatimu. Semua lukamu dan kesedihanmu. Yang selalu tenggelam di dalam kegelapan."

_Naruto... untukmu akan aku perjuagkan semuanya... Dan aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu_

**TBC**

Hi salam hangat dari saya lagi! Dan juga pengajuan permintaan buat **Misyel** khususnya karena sudah terlalu lama di update. Tentu saja saya meminta maaf untuk para reader sekalian.

(Terlalu panjang pidatonya)

Saatnya translate!

Morte ∶ Kematian

rubro rituali ∶ Ritual Merah

**NB**** Bahasa latin sedikitnya hampir sama dengan bahasa inggris. Gak percaya? Lihat saja di google translate!**

Terima kasih bila sudah membaca!

Dan jangan lupa untuk...

REVIEW!

Saran dan Kritik saya perlukan di sini.


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4 up date

Untuk akhir dari ulangan umum yang super menyebalkan. Untuk Misyel yang sudah bersedia menunggu (maaf ya) Untuk readers. (Sekali lagi maaf)

NARUTO (c) Mashashi Kishimoto

Story (c) Me

Tenebrae Factae Sacrificium

"Cahaya hanya dapat di lihat dalam kegelapan. Sekecil apapun... Kata-kata bodoh macam apa itu!" Ucap Kakashi sambil melempari meja kerjanya keluar jendela yang sudah retak itu. "Seharusnya bila anak itu tidak datang ini tidak akan terjadi! Tapi ini sudah hukum bagi para manusia munafik itu! Tuanku... maafkan aku... aku akan menyelesaikan semua ini! Bila perlu nyawaku dan kehormatanku akan ku petaruhkan...!"

_Bila anak itu tidak datang! Semua ini tidak akan terjadi! Tapi ini adalah hukum yang sudah diatur!_

**Flash Back**

**12 Tahun Lalu**

Bulan merah sedang berjaya di bawah pimpinan kegelapan yang sudah memerintah selama 100 tahun lebih. Bersama dengan para pengikutnya. Duduk bersilah di atas kursi kebesaran di gedung eksekusi tersebut. Bersama dengan Kakashi tepat di kanannya.

Para serdadu membawa seorang bocah kecil berumur 3 tahun masuk ke dalam arena untuk di hukum. Bocah berambut pirang itu hanya tertunduk saat memasuki arena. Ia tak merasa takut ataupun sedih. Yang ia rasakan adalah kekosongan belaka. Layaknya ilusi. Suara-suara mengerika yang tersebar dari sediat sudut ruangan dan setiap bibir yang terbuka itu tak bisa membuat anak itu berpaling menatap sekelilingnya.

"Anak itu? Baru kali ini aku melihat anak itu," Ucap Tuan Kegelapan. Orochimaru dengan ular kesayangannya yang selalu melilit di pudaknya. Sudah di pastikan sosok iblisnya adalah seekor ular. "Jelaskan tentang anak itu Kakashi."

"Baik. Uzumaki Naruto. Anak berusia 3 tahun. Ia sudah ditinggal mati oleh ibunya sejak kecil. Mendapat perlakuan bagai binatang oleh lingkungannya dan perlakuan kasar dari ayahnya yang menganggap ia yang membunuh istrinya. Tapi ia tetap menyayangi ayahnya itu. Selalu mendapat ejekan dari teman-temannya dan merasa kesepian seorang diri. Kemudian ia mendapat sahabat dan ditinggal pergi dengan cara yang menyakitkan. Terakhir adalah ia melihat pembunuhan ayahnya dan sudah dibunuh oleh si pelaku. Sungguh tragis," Jelas Kakashi.

Orochimaru hanya terdiam mendengar penjelasan Kakashi. "Anak itu bukan anak biasa yang bisa masuk ke dalam dunia ini dan juga ia merupakan hati dari yang sudah mati... Aku tak begitu suka hati dari yang sudah mati. Lakukan dengan cepat saja. Penggal kepalanya!" Perintah Orochimaru.

Para serdadu segera menggiring Naruto ke tengah arena di mana ada sebuah _guillotine*_. Kepalanya di masukan ke dalam lubang tersebut. "Selamat menikmati... bocah. Jujur saja bocah pertama yang berada di sini. Aku sedikit kasihan denganmu bocah," Kata Serdadu tersebut mempersiapkan anak itu.

"Kalo tidak salah anak yang meninggalkan dia adalah Sasuke bukan? Uchiha Sasuke," Kata Orochimaru sedikit keras dengan nada yang sangat di sengaja. "_miseranda__."_

Naruto mendengar semuanya, Naruto mengerti semuanya. Semua bahasa yang digunakan, semua teriakan, tangisan dan kesadisan para serdadu yang hadir. Semua serasa berputar di kepalanya. Tapi hanya satu kata yang tergiang di telinga dan kepalanya. _Miseranda. _Naruto menjadi sedikit mengeluarkan keringat dengan laju napas yang sangat beradu walau tahu ia tak bernapas.

"Aku..." Ucapnya membuat para serdadu itu berhenti.

"Aku... tak butuh... KASIHANMU!" Teriaknya di akhir kemudian alat pancung dan para serdadu terpental menghantam dinding-dinding beton. Semua yang melihat hanya diam terkesima. Aliran kekuatan berwarna merah mengelilingi Naruto. Mata biru yang sedari tadi tertunduk berubah menjadi merah dengan pupil layaknya binatang buas. Orochimaru hanya melihat dengan puas sementara Kakashi mulai diam-diamm panik dan takjub melihat hal itu.

"Sasuke... kenapa... kenapa..." Ingat Naruto akan masa lalunya sebelum ia sampai ke tempat ini. "Padahal aku... sangat menyukaimu... aku..." Gumam Naruto perlahan menangis. Kemudian ia berteriak dan memperbesar aliran kekuatan yang seperti angin tornado tersebut.

"Ini menarik..." Kata Orochimaru kemudian turun mendekati bocah yang sedang mengamuk dan tak terkendali itu. "Kau ingin mengetahui apa yang dilakukan Sasuke-mu itu di dunia sana?" Tanya Orochimaru dengan nada mengejek bukan bertanya dengan seringaian lebarnya. Naruto menatap sebentar mata ular yang berdesis itu.

"Aku... tak ingin mengetahui apa yang dilakukannya..." Ucap Naruto tertunduk.

"Lalu?" Alis Orochimaru sedikit terangkat mendengarnya.

"Aku... tidak ingin mengetahui keadaannya di sana..."

"Dan...?"

"Aku... hanya ingin sekali saja! Untuk bisa bertemu dengannya! Berbicara dengannya! Bisa bermain dengannya lagi! Tak peduli apapun... aku... sangat menyukai dia..." Ucap Naruto di sela-sela isak tangisnya.

"Kau memang anak yang menarik... jarang-jarang ada anak seperti dirimu..." Orochimaru mendekati Naruto dan memegang kepalanya kemudian membisikan sesuatu ke telinga anak itu dan ia mereda.

"Kakashi...!" Panggil Orochimaru. Kakashi langsung hadir dan berlutut di hadapan tuannya itu. "Bawa anak ini ke kamar tamu istana... aku ingin anak ini... untuk berbincang sedikit denganku..." Perintahnya.

"Baik!"

Lalu Kakashi menggiring Naruto kecil keluar dari arena yang sudah sedikit berantakan. Banyak juga korban yang berjatuhan di sana. Dan banyak yang menikmati pertunjukan singkat dari bocah ajaib yang sudah di bawa pergi dari arena.

"Maafkan aku... wahai rakyatku... aku ada sedikit _urusan..._" Kata Orochimaru menjulurkan lidah ularnya dan berdesis yang sangat pelan untuk ruangan besar yang cukup hancur untuk atapnya.

**Ipse Eligitur Tenebrae**

**Ipse Vivat in Tenebrae**

**Ipse Successor Tenebrae**

Kakashi berjalan di lorong gelap menuju pintu berukir besar di kananya dan membukanya membiarkan Naruto masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Ranjang king size, lemari, kaca, meja yang berukis, jendela dengan gorden berenda hitam. Sayangnya tak ada lampu untuk menerangi dan terasa mencekam. Naruto perlahan melangkahkan kaki kecilnya tanpa rasa takut mendekati ranjang berseprai hitam itu lalu berbalik menatap Kakashi.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?" Tanyanya tegas.

"Sejak kapan anak sekecil kau berani mengeluarkan kata-kata seperti itu?" Tanya Kakashi balik. "Pasti Sasuke." Jawabnya sendiri. "Dengar bocah! Aku hanya menuruti perintah tuan Orochimaru saja. Jadi kau hanya perlu menikmatinya saja."

"Sasuke... aku ingin bertemu dengannya..." Gumam Naruto.

"Kau bisa melihat dunia sana di aliran sungai merah. Tepat di air terjunnya kau bisa melihat apa yang kau ingin ketahui dan apa yang ingin kau cari. Tapi kau tak bisa melihat yang sudah mati, di neraka maupun surga. Itu bukan hak-mu! Lagi pula sungai merah hanya patuh pada Tuannya. Jadi jangan berharap!" Setelah itu Kakashi pergi dengan menutup pintu yang berdebum pelan.

"Sasuke..."

_Namamu Naruto ya? Ada apa dengan pipimu yang berdarah itu?_

'Jangan terlalu baik padaku'

_Naruto mau? Ini ramen cup buatanku sendiri_

'Kumohon'

_Uchiha adalah marga yang paling di segani di daerah ini! Apa kau ingin memilikinya juga? Naruto? Dan kita bisa bersama! Sampai kapanpun!_

'Pembohong... Pembohong'

Naruto menangkap sebuah cahaya merah yang masuk ke ruangan itu. Ia berjalan mendekati jendela dan menatap bulan merah yang bersinar terang. "Pembohong... Pembohong..." Lalu kamar itu dimasuki oleh seseorang. Ia mendekati dan memegang kepala Naruto dan mengelusnya lembut.

"Indah bukan? Itu adalah bulan merah sumber kehidupan di sini," Kata Orochimaru. "Aku akan menjajikan ucapanku bila kamu mau melakukan apa yang aku mau." Katanya lagi. Naruto tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Ia masih menatap bulan yang bersinar tak pernah padam. Tak pernah tergantikan oleh mentari.

"Kau... mau apa?" Tanya Naruto sedikit datar sambil terus memandangi bulan itu seakan menghinoptisnya.

"Jika kau ingin melihat sasukemu lagi aku bisa membuatnya datang. Tapi... kau yang harus membuatnya datang untuk menemuimu. Bagaimana?" Tanya Orochimaru. Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan pupil mata yang membulat. Sekilas ia menatap mata Orochimaru dan berjalan mundur menjauhinya.

"Tidak mau! Ke tempat ini? Tidak akan!" Gertak Naruto dengan perasaan sedikit takut.

"Itu terserah padamu," Kemudian Orochimaru pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendiri di kamar itu. _"Renungkanlah bocah kecil... Renungkanlah... Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dan apa yang aku inginkan..."_

**Praenuntiatio Tenebrae**

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan...?" Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri sambil berlutut di samping jendela dengan cahaya bulan merah itu. Menangis sendiri dalam kegelapan. "Sasuke... kau tak akan pernah ke sini bukan? Tak akan pernah bukan?"

"_Ya... dia akan ke sini"_

"Siapa!" Teriak Naruto ketika mendengar sebuah suara.

"_Aku"_

"Siapa!"

"_Kau"_

"Apa maksudmu!"

"_Aku adalah kau... Kau lupa? Siapa yang menyelamatkanmu dari alat guillotine"_

"Aku tidak mau tahu!"

"_Kau harus... Dan dia pasti datang!"_

"Pembohong!" Naruto-pun menangis dengan keras di ruangan itu. Berharap seseorang akan datang dan memeluknya serta mengatakan apa semua akan baik-baik saja. Namun harapan hanya harapan. Dan yang ia dengar adalah suara bising dari seorang yang mengaku dirinya.

**Nequit Violaretur**

Sementara itu di pihak Sasuke.

"Kenapa! Kenapa!" Kata Sasuke di hadapan orang tuanya. "Kenapa! Kalian tega melakukannya! Apa salah Naruto sehingga aku tak boleh dekat dengannya!"

"Sasuke! Jaga mulutmu!" Bentak Itachi.

"Kenapa!" Teriak Sasuke lagi.

"Dia itu anak masyarakat bawah! Tak cocok berteman denganmu yang merupakan darah biru! Pemegang marga Uchiha yang disegani! Dia merupakan anak yang tidak pernah diharapkan untuk dilahirkan! Masa lalunya dapat merusak marga besar Uchiha!" Jelas Fugaku dengan lantang.

"Apa karena... Karena ayah dari Naruto pernah menipu ayah sehingga ayah hampir saja gulung tikar! Tapi seharusnya itu tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan Naruto bukan?"

"Tentu saja ada! Kau tahu pepatah bahwa buah tak akan jatuh jauh dari pohonnya. Bisa saja anak itu akan menipumu 2 kali lipat!" Kata Fugaku dengan sedikit geram.

"Ayah!"

**PLAK**

"Jaga sikapmu terhadap ayah Sasuke!" Teriak Itachi setelah menamparnya. Mata Sasuke membulat karena terkejut mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Perlahan ia memegang pipinya yang terasa sakit dan sepertinya mulai muncul bekas merah.

"Itachi! Jangan seperti itu!" Kata Mikoto kemudian memeluk Sasuke yang sepertinya akan menangis. "Sasuke... Sasuke!" Teriak Mikoto memanggil Sasuke yang berlari menuju kamarnya dan menutupnya dengan keras. Sasuke berjalan ke tempat tidurnya dan meringkuk di sana.

"Tidak adil!" Teriak Sasuke dari dalam hatinya.

"Memang tidak adil,"

Sasuke terlonjak kaget dan melihat siapa yang mengelus kepalanya tadi. Ia hanya melihat seseorang dengan jubah hitam. Dari suaranya yang lembut itu Sasuke tahu bahwa dia adalah perempuan. Perempuan itu duduk di ranjang Sasuke dan menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus kepala Sasuke tapi Sasuke menolah dan mulai mundur menyentuh sandaran ranjangnya.

"Jangan takut," Katanya lagi. "Aku disini untuk menjemputmu. Kau ingin bertemu dengan Naruto bukan? Aku bisa membawamu ke sana."

"Kemana?"

"Ke tempat di mana Naruto berada. Di dunia kegelapan."

"Dunia kegelapan? Tempat itu..." Mata Sasuke menyipit mendengarnya.

"Ya. Dunia yang bukan neraka maupun surga. Tempat hanya untuk para hati yang ternoda oleh kebencian, depresi, dan tentu saja sudah menjadi bagian dalam kegelapan. Tapi itu bukanlah tempat untuk mereka yang sudah mati. Hanya untuk hati mereka saja," Jelas perempuan itu sambil memegang wajah Sasuke. Sasuke menepis tangan perempuan itu.

"Naruto tidak mungkin berada di sana!" Bentaknya. Satu jari menempel di bibir mungil Sasuke.

"Jangan keras-keras. Kau tak mau orang tuamu itu mendengarmu bukan? Dan atas perkataanmu tadi... Naruto memang berada di sana. Tapi sayang dia sudah mati..." Katanya dengan nada menyesal yang... sedikit di buat-buat.

"Kau bohong!"

"Kenapa aku harus berbohong. Memang benar mereka yang sudah mati bukan di sana tempatnya tapi... hatinya lebih dulu datang di bandingkan dengan nyawanya."

"..."

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tangan perempuan itu mengangkat dagu Sasuke yang tertunduk mengetahui bahwa Naruto sudah meninggal. "Kau mau ikut denganku?" Tanya perempuan itu lagi. Sasuke menatap tajam kemudian menepis tangan perempuan itu lagi.

"Tidak!"

"Apa!"

"Belum. Ada yang ingin aku lakukan. Lagi pula aku belum tahu wajah dan namamu," Kata Sasuke dengan penuh kepercayaan diri membuat perempuan itu terkejut. "Aku tak perlu bilang 'siapa' bukan?"

"Namaku Shion. Seorang _adoratores tenebrae. _Perintahku adalah untuk membawamu ke kegelapan." Kata Shion melepaskan penutup kepalanya. Gadis muda.

"Dan bila aku tidak mau?"

"Aku akan memaksa!"

"Jangan jadi orang bodoh. Kalau kau bisa memindahkan hatiku ke kegelapan maka orang lain juga kau bisa bukan?" Tanya Sasuke dengan sedikit ataupun berpura-pura polos. "Jadi aku tidak akan pergi sebelum mereka yang melakukan sesuatu pada Naruto dihukum."

"Kau berpikir untuk memasukan mereka ke kegelapan! Itu adalah..."

"Pilih mana... aku mati! Atau kau menuruti perkataanku!"

Shion tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya saja 'Dia tak boleh mati. Setidaknya belum. Praenuntiatio tenebrae nequit violaretur. Kalau tidak aku bisa mati.' Batin Shion. "Baiklah aku akan melakukan apa yang kau minta. Tapi jangan sampai mereka tahu."

Sasuke terseyum penuh kemenangan.

"Korban yang pertama..."

TBC

Chap depan masih dengan flash back Sasuke dan Naruto.

Dictionary∶

Ipse eligitur tenebrae ∶ Dia dipilih kegelapan

Ipse vivat in tenebrae ∶ Dia mungkin hidup dalam kegelapan

Ipse successor tenebrae ∶ Dia adalah penerus kegelapan

praenuntiatio tenebrae ∶ Prediksi kegelapan

miseranda ∶ Yang menyedihkan

nequit violaretur ∶ Tak dapat di langgar

Terima kasih sudah membaca

Silahkan mereview!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Akhirnya up date setelah menyelesaikan beberapa fic

Still flash back .

NARUTO (c) Mashashi Kishimoto

Story (c) Me

Tenebrae Factae Sacrificium

"Korban yang pertama... adalah anak-anak yang sudah menjauhi Naruto!" Kata Sasuke kepada Shion. Shion sedikit tersentak mendengarnya.

'Ia serius rupanya...' Batin Shion waspada. "Tapi aku butuh nama mereka untuk mengirimkannya kedalam kegelapan!" Kata Shion. Sasuke menyeringai kemudian turun dari ranjangnya dan mengambil sebuah buku. Membawanya kembali duduk di atas ranjang. Membukanya dan menunjukan apa yang ia tulis dalam buku tersebut.

"Leyapkan 3 nama anak yang tertulis pertama di situ!" Perintah Sasuke dengan angkuhnya. Shion membaca nama-nama di sana. Dan ia berani bertaruh semua itu adalah nama orang yang di benci Sasuke akibat perlakuannya pada Naruto. Sejenak Shion menatap mata Sasuke dalam dan mengangguk kecil.

Ritual di laksanakan pada tengah malam di halaman Sasuke. Dan Sasuke takjub melihat apa yang telah di lakukan oleh Shion. Shion berbalik dan mengusap kepala Sasuke. "Kau tidak takut?" Tanya Shion. Sasuke menggeleng.

"Untuk apa takut?" Tanya Sasuke balik.

"Untuk anak kecil sepertimu kau memiliki keberanian yang besar menyasikan hal tadi. Aku sedikit terkejut. Dan aku yakin... sebelum daftar ini habis kau tak akan pergi menemui Naruto bukan?" Tanya Shion kembali sambil menutup buku itu dan menjatuhkannya ke tanah dengan sengaja.

"Ya. Tapi aku ingin tidak langsung dan sekaligus!" Kata Sasuke.

"Kenapa tida?"

"Setidaknya melihat perlakuan orang lain itu menyenangkan. Bila sudah saatnya aku akan menghancurkan mereka. Sama seperti mereka menghancurkan Naruto!" Kata Sasuke dengan tegas. Shion terdiam. Sasuke berbalik dan ingin masuk ke dalam rumahnya lagi.

"Lagi pula.." Kata Sasuke berhenti dan berbalik menatap Shion. "Kenapa kau takut aku mati?" Tanya Sasuke membuat lagi-lagi Shion terkejut. "Kau tahu bila aku membual bukan? Lagi pula belum saatnya aku mati," Kata Sasuke kemudian masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Meninggalkan Shion di luar malam sendirian.

'Untuk berjaga-jaga anak manusia, untuk berjaga-jaga. Bila kata-katamu itu bukan bualan aku bisa susah. Aku adalah manusia yang mengejar hidup abadi," Batin Shion melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah. 'Bila kau mati, akupun akan bernasib sama sepertimu. Karena prediksi kegelapan tidak boleh di langgar. Di tambah lagi... belum saatnya kau atau dia untuk mati.'

XXX

Sementara itu di kegelapan di mana waktu tak berjalan, tidak ada malam ataupun pagi. Naruto duduk di atas ranjang itu dan terus memandangi bulan merah. Pintu-pun di ketuk dari luar dan Kakashi masuk ke dalam, berjalan mendekati Naruto yang masih terdiam seribu kata dan tidak menatapnya.

"Tuan Orochimaru ingin menghadapmu," Kata Kakashi tegas. Naruto diam tapi ia berdiri dan mengikuti Kakashi keluar. Mereka berjalan di koridor bangunan dan Naruto masih tertunduk dan terdiam. Bukan karena ia hormat atau takut pada Kakashi. Tapi ia merasa sejak datang ke sini tak ada kata-kata yang berguna untuk di ucapkan. Mereka sampai di sebuah pintu dan Kakashi mengetuknya. Setelah mendapat jawaban ia membuka pintu dan membiarkan Naruto yang masuk ke dalam. Sendirian. Lalu pintu di tutup.

Naruto melihat Orochimaru duduk di sebuah kursi yang di depannya terdapat meja. Bila manusia mungkin itu adalah meja minum teh. Tapi yang Orochimaru minum adalah cairan berwarna merah pekat. Dan Naruto tak perlu menanyakan apa itu.

"Kemari!" Perintah Orochimaru. Naruto mendekat dan berada di depan Orochimaru. Orochimaru mengusap sedikit kepala Naruto. "Kau mau ikut bersamaku. Melihat perunjukan?" Tanya Orochimaru. Naruto hanya mengangguk. "Oh, dan juga. Sepertinya pertemuanmu dengan Sasuke harus di tunda. Shion belum kunjung kemari. Jadi kau harus bersabar."

'Sasuke... akan kemari?' Batin Naruto.

Orochimaru berdiri dan menuntun Naruto untuk ikut bersamanya. Mereka meninggalkan ruangan itu dan pergi melalui jalan setapak yang terdapat pohon yang lebat. Dan tak lama mereka sampai di bangunan eksekusi tempat Naruto berada tadi. Mengikuti Orochimaru masuk ke dalam dan duduk di sampingnya bersama Kakashi.

"Bawa masuk _damnati_!" Kata Kakashi lantang dan masuklah 3 orang bocah seumuran Naruto. Naruto terkejut melihat mereka bertiga. Sementara Orochimaru hanya menyeringai melihat reaksi Naruto. Naruto berdiri untuk melihat lebih jelas mereka.

"Mereka temanmu bukan?" Tanya Orochimaru. Naruto kembali mengingat mereka yang menyiksa dan mengucilkan Naruto di bawah pohon sakura. Dan waktu itulah ia bertemu Sasuke. Naruto memejamkan matanya dan membukannya kembali.

"Bukan," Jawab Naruto.

"Bakar mereka bertiga!" Perintah Orochimaru. Para serdadu-serdadu itu menyirami mereka bertiga dengan cairan berbau menyengat. Seperti bensin atau minyak tanah dan melemparkan Obor langsung ke salah satu dari mereka. Dan dalam sekejab mereka terbakar. Teriakan mengenaskan dari mereka membahana ke seluruh bangunan namun tertutup oleh teriakan kesenangan dan kepuasan penonton.

'Biarkan saja... biarkan saja... aku tidak peduli... aku tidak peduli!' Batin Naruto menguatkan dirinya sendiri. Eksekusi itu berjalan dengan cepat. Dan dengan cepat juga mereka hangus terbakar. Para serdadu-serdadu itu membawa mereka keluar dari arena.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Orochimaru. Naruto hanya diam saja.

"Bila Sasuke kemari... kau akan melakukannya juga?" Tanya Naruto.

"Entalah. Itu tergantung," Jawab Orochimaru. Naruto kembali terdiam.

'Matamu memang mengatakan tidak... Tapi... aku...' Batin Naruto. Naruto kembali mengikuti Kakashi untuk kembali ke kamar yang di sediakan. Namun di depan pintu Naruto berhenti sejenak. "Aku bosan di dalam sana..." Ucap Naruto sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Sayang sekali kau tidak bisa pergi kemanapun," Jawab Kakashi.

"Apa di sini tidak ada perpustakaan?" Tanya Naruto lagi kepada Kakashi.

"Ada."

"Aku ingin ke sana."

"Sayangnya kau tidak boleh. Anak kecil," Ucap Kakashi sambil membungkukkan badannya dan menatap mata Naruto. Naruto menatap balik mata Kakashi. Sejenak Kakashi melihat mata Naruto berubah menjadi mengerikan dan ia bangkit menegakkan tubuhnya. Dan mata Naruto kembali seperti semula.

"Baiklah! Ikut aku!" Kata Kakashi kembali berjalan diikuti Naruto. Naruto berjalan sambil mendengar suara-suara yang di bawa angin. Ia terhenti sejenak ketika ada suara yang memanggilnya. Kakashi juga ikut berhenti dan menatap Naruto dengan diam. Naruto sadar dan kembali berjalan.

"Di sini tempatnya," Kata Kakashi dan mereka berhenti di sebuah pintu besar yang kesekian kalinya. Hanya saja ukirannya berbeda. Naruto sejenak memandangi ukiran berbentuk malaikat pencabut nyawa tersebut. Dan untuk bagian matanya terdapat 2 buah permata ruby merah menyala. Kakashi membuka pintu tersebut dan Naruto masuk ke dalamnya. "Ingat kau tak boleh keluar dari sini bila kau atau tuan Orochimaru yang datang padamu," Lalu pintu ditutup.

Naruto melangkah masuk ke dalam. Ruangan besar yang di penuhi oleh rak-rak buku yang menjulang tinggi. Suasana sepi walau sedikit hangat karena penerangan dari cahaya lilin. Jendela-jendela tanpa tirai yang di letakan cukup tinggi. Memasukan cahaya bulan merah. Naruto sedikit takjub melihat ruangan tersebut. Naruto berjalan dan mengambil 1 buku yang mampu ia raih. Dan dibukanya. Tulisan yang di tulis dalam buku itu sangat tidak di kenali oleh Naruto. Menyerah, ia tutup kembali buku itu.

Ia berjalan menyusuri dari setiap blok ke blok dan tidak menemukan hal yang menarik. Naruto terus berjalan dan sekali-kali menaiki tangga untuk mengambil buku yang terletak di rak tertinggi. Dan hasilnya selalu membuat Naruto tidak mengerti. Saat menaiki tangga yang lain, Naruto melihat sebuah buku yang di letakan terpisah dari buku yang lain. Di sebuah meja dengan 2 buah lilin yang menyala.

Naruto penasaran dan turun dari tangga tersebut kemudian berjalan cepat ke arah buku tersebut. Saat sampai Naruto menaiki tangga untuk bisa melihat dengan jelas. Naruto memperhatikan cover buku tersebut. Covernya seperti terbuat dari perak, berukir dengan tengah-tengah seperti lubang kunci. Naruto menyentuh permukaan buku itu dan lubang kunci tersebut memutar dengan sendirinya dan buku itu terbuka halaman demi halaman membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut. Buku itu berhenti dengan sendirinya di pertengahan halaman dengan tulisan bertinta merah. Naruto semakin penasaran dan menyentuh buku tersebut.

'Apa?' Batin Naruto. Entah apa yang terjadi ia bisa mengerti isi buku tersebut.

'Pada malam yang ke seribu akan datang seorang yang memiliki kekuatan besar, pada hari yang sama akan terpilih seorang anak yang disebut 'pewaris', Mereka bukan anak yang sama melainkan akan menjadi 1... Mereka terikat akan keabadian.' Batin Naruto menerjemahkannya ke dalam bahasanya sendiri.

"Kau sudah membacanya?" Tanya Orochimaru yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang Naruto. Naruto terkejut dan berbalik menatap Orochimaru. Ia turun dari tangga tersebut dan menatap kembali Orochimaru. Tanpa sadar sudah ada yang tertulis di dalam buku itu. Orochimaru mendekati Naruto lalu mencekik anak itu dan melemparnya dengan keras ke samping.

Naruto berusaha untuk berdiri karena tubuhnya sudah menghempas beberapa rak. Ruangan itu menjadi berant kan dengan kertas-kertas yang bertebaran, rak-rak yang hancur. Orochimaru berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Sa... Sasuke!" Teriak Naruto.

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya. Mendapati bahwa Shion sudah tidak ada di kamarnya. Sementara jam menunjukan pukul 03.00. Sasuke membuka tirai jendelanya dan melihat Shion berdiri sambil membaca sebuah buku yang cukup besar. Sasuke sama sekali tidak tahu apa isi buku itu.

'Raja sebelumnya tidak menerima bahwa ia akan mati dan berusaha memusnakan sang 'kekuatan'. Raja melanggar prediksi kegelapan. Dan 'kekuatan' yang akan menang' Gumam Shion saat membaca apa yang tertulis di sana kemudian kembali ke kamar Sasuke mendapatinya ia terbangun.

"Kau dari mana?" Tanya Sasuke pada Shion. "Dan sedang apa?"

"Membaca," Jawab Shion singkat.

"Membaca?"

"Ya."

"Boleh aku tahu apa yang kau baca?" Tanya Sasuke lagi menjulurkan tangannya. Shion hanya terseyum lalu duduk di samping Sasuke, mengelus kepalanya sebentar.

"Maaf... tapi tidak bisa. Ini di sebut buku 'ramalan kegelapan' hanya 'tuanku' dan aku sebagai _adoratores tenebrae _yang boleh mengetahuinya," Jawab Shion. 'Tuan Orochimaru sudah mati. Sekarang tinggal menunggu perintah dari tuanku yang baru,' Batin Shion menatap Sasuke. "Tidurlah. Ini sudah hampir pagi."

'Dengan begini... anak itu akan menjadi pemimpin yang baru menggantikan yang lama,' Batin Shion. 'Jika begini terbuktilah sudah...

'_Pada malam yang ke seribu akan datang seorang yang memiliki kekuatan besar, pada hari _

_yang sama akan terpilih seorang anak yang disebut 'pewaris', Mereka bukan anak yang _

_sama melainkan akan menjadi 1... Mereka terikat akan keabadian_

_Raja yang mengetahui tak menerima_

_Melanggar kegelapan dan berusaha membunuh 'kekuatan'_

_Namun 'kekuatan' jauh lebih kuat dari dia_

_Raja mati pada malam itu_

_Seorang pelayan datang dan menyaksikannya_

_Takjub d__alam kekuatan yang menakutkan, berlutut hormat padanya._

_Dialah raja yang baru, bulan merahpun berjaya dan bersinar terang._

_Tak ada yang bisa diperbuat. Semua berada dalam gengaman tangannya sekarang._

_Dan mununggu 'pewaris' dalam kegelapan._

_Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke'_

**End Flach Back**

Naruto masih bersama Sasuke di sel tersebut. Sasuke memeluk Naruto dengan diam. Ketenangan itu sekali-kali pecah oleh suara api yang terkena angin. Naruto menyudahi pelukan itu dan menatap Sasuke. Naruto ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun rasanya berat.

"Kita harus pergi dari sini," Ucap Sasuke ahirnya.

"Tidak... bukan kita tapi kau. Hanya kau. Aku... tak bisa pergi dari sini," Jawab Naruto.

"Kalau kau tidak pergi aku akan tinggal."

"Tidak boleh! Sasuke... aku sudah senang karena kau datang. Tapi situasinya-" Ucap Naruto tertahan oleh ciuman lembut Sasuke. Naruto sangat menyukai hal ini tapi ia merasa berat sekali. Dan ia melepaskan bibirnya.

"Kakashi tak akan suka ini. Dan aku tahu bulan merah telah berdarah," Ucap Naruto.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan hal itu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Bulan merah melambangkan kehidupan pada kegelapan. Dan kunci kesejateraan kegelapan ada pada tuannya. Ada padaku. Hanya saja tuan itu tak boleh merasakan cahaya. Bila merasakan sedikit saja maka bulan merah akan berdarah, berubah menjadi kuning dan menyebarkan cahaya yang merupakan awal dari kehancuran. Maka tuan itu harus memakan jiwa murni manusia untuk menjaga bulan merah," Jelas Naruto.

"Jadi..."

"Dunia ini akan segera hancur. Karena itu kau harus secepatnya pergi."

"Dan kau akan mati di sini!" Sasuke terbelak dengan marah mendengarnya.

"Pada awalnya aku sudah mati Sasuke. Mungkin dengan ini aku bisa te-"

"Tidak bisa. Kau hidup. Akan terus begitu! Kita akan pergi bersama-sama!" Kata Sasuke menyakinkan Naruto. Naruto tertegun sejenak mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Naruto tertunduk bingung dengan apa yang harus di putuskan. Memilih ikut bersama cahaya, atau abadi bersama kegelapan.

"Aku..." Jawab Naruto. Sejenak mata Naruto terbelak dengan kehadiran seseorang di belakang mereka.

"Maaf... Tuanku.. waktu jenguk habis!" Kata Kakashi sambil melempar tubuh Sai yang penuh darah.

TBC

Terima kasih atas kesediannya menunggu.

Masih bingung? Kalau begitu bertanyalah. (yang punya ikon di log in ya. Yang tidak akan di jawab di chap berikut. Tapi hanya seputar sedikit saja ya)

Read and Review please


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

NARUTO (c) Mashashi Kishimoto

Story (c) Me

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah menunggu dan pereview sebelumnya. Chap yang akan kubuat mulai serius. Maaf Kakashi saya jadikan peran antagonis.

Selamat membaca

Tenebrae Factae Sacrificium

"Maaf... Tuanku.. waktu jenguk habis!" Kata Kakashi sambil melempar tubuh Sai yang penuh darah. Naruto terkejut dengan keadaan Sai. Ia menatap mata Kakashi yang sudah berubah warna. Kakashi !sudah menunjukan wujud iblisnya. "Tuanku... anda tahu bukan jika-"

"Anjing laknat!" Teriak Naruto maju menyerang Kakashi dengan kuku jarinya yang amat tajam itu. Namun tangannya berhasil di tahan oleh Kakashi dan di cengkram hebat olehnya. Naruto meronta melepaskan diri. "Apa yang sudah kau perbuat pada Sai! Lepaskan aku!" Teriak Naruto.

"Aku tidak bisa memaafkan... penghianat," Jawab Kakashi. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke di samping Kakashi dan memukul wajahnya dengan keras hingga ia tersungkur dan melepaskan tangan Naruto. Sasuke kemudian menarik tangan Naruto dan mereka pergi dari sana. Naruto berpaling melihat Sai masih bergerak. Kakashi-pun berdiri dan mengejar mereka dengan cepat.

"Sasuke!" Panggil Naruto melihat Kakashi sudah dekat. Kakashi berusaha menarik kembali Naruto tapi ia tertahan oleh Sai yang bangun dengan penuh luka di tubuhnya. "S-Sai?" Panggil Naruto tak percaya. Sasuke dengan reflek segera berada di depan Naruto untuk melindunginya.

"Maafkan aku sebagai penghianat yang tidak mematuhi perkataamu. Tapi... kau bukan tuanku," Ucap Sai.

"Kau..." Geram Kakashi.

"Tuan Naruto... sebaiknya anda lari bersama anda Uchiha," Kata Sai masih berusaha menahan Kakashi.

"Lalu kau," Kata Sasuke.

"Pergilah... aku tidak bisa menahannya terlalu lama," Kata Sai lagi.

"Terima kasih," Balas Sasuke kemudian akan pergi bersama Naruto. Mereka kembali berlari untuk mencari jalan keluar dari lorong penjara itu meninggalkan Sai. Naruto kembali melihat ke belakang dan ia sudah tidak bisa melihat sosok Kakashi maupun Sai.

'Maafkan aku Sai... maafkan aku,' Batin Naruto. Sekarang ia mulai merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Seiring dengan air mata yang jatuh, satu tetesan gumpalan merah dari sang bulan juga ikut jatuh dan mengakibatkan guncangan dasyat yang luar biasa. Lorong penjara itu berada di bawah tanah dan itu bisa sangat fatal bila lorong itu runtuh. Sai masih berusaha menahan Kakashi.

"Kau ingin menghalangiku!" Kata Kakashi.

"Tidak... kau jauh lebih kuat dariku Kakashi-san. Tapi... setidaknya sampai mereka mencapai gerbang _orbis _(gerbang yang menghubungkan antara dunia kegelapan dengan dunia manusia)"

"Kau bodoh atau memang tolol! Gerbang itu sudah tidak pernah di gunakan lagi dan tersegel tanpa ada yang pernah tahu cara untuk membukanya!" Kata Kakashi memberi hentakan pada tangannya dan terlepas dari tangan Sai, selanjutnya ia mencekik Sai dengan keras membuatnya tak bisa bernapas.

"Kau salah...!" Kata Sai membuat Kakashi menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Jika benar... lalu bagaimana para _morte_ bisa keluar masuk dengan bebas antara dunia ini dan dunia sana. Ka-karena para _morte_-lah yang memegang kuncinya..." Setelah selesai berbicara Kakashi melempar tubuh Sai sampai menghantam dinding.

"_Morte! _Mahluk tak berperasaan yang bertugas mencarikan jiwa murni manusia. Para prajurit kuno kegelapan yang hanya bertugas dari perintah mereka sendiri dan untuk Tuanku! Hahahaha!" Kakashi tertawa lantang dan menggema ke seluruh lorong itu. "Kau memang benar... tapi mereka memiliki bahasanya sendiri dan tidak pernah ada yang mengerti. Dan tempat yang kau maksud adalah menyebrangi sungai merah..."

"_Tempat siapapun tak akan pernah lolos"_

Sasuke dan Naruto berlari melintasi hutan. Kali ini Naruto yang memimpin pelarian mereka. Mereka harus cepat, selama Sai mampu menahan Kakashi. Saat ini pasti semua mahluk yang ada di dunia itu pasti sudah sekarat akibat bulan merah yang berdarah dan tidak punya banyak tenaga untuk mengejar mereka dan tidak mau mengambil resiko berhadapan langsung dengan Naruto. Tiba-tiba saja Naruto tersandung dan terjatuh.

"Naruto!" Panggil Sasuke berusaha membantu Naruto berdiri. "Kau tak apa?" Tanya Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk. Samar-sama, mereka berdua mendengar suara langkah diikuti rincingan bel. Mereka berdua buru-buru menghadap ke arah suara tersebut. Dan dari jarak yang tak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka, terlihat banyak sekali mahluk berjubah hitam gelap dengan penutup kepala. "Mereka apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Para _morte_," Jawab Naruto. "Mereka tidak mengejar kita... _morte _adalah prajurit kuno kegelapan. Jauh lebih tua dari kegelapan itu sendiri. Mereka bertugas mencari jiwa murni manusia dan membawanya kemari pada saat malam bulan merah untuk... aku yakin kau tak mau mendengarnya," Kata Naruto terhenti. "Mereka satu-satunya mahluk yang tak terpengaruh oleh bulan merah dan hanya mengikuti aturan mereka sendiri."

"Kalau begitu kita bisa meminta bantuan kepada mereka," Kata Sasuke setengah berharap.

"Kita tidak bisa berbicara pada mereka. Mereka memiliki bahasanya sendiri."

Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak lalu Naruto membelakan mata karena mengingat sesuatu ia menyentuh bahu Sasuke, Sasuke-pun membantunya berdiri. "Mereka bisa keluar dari dunia ini melalui gerbang _orbis. _Kau bisa ke sana," Kata Naruto. Mendengar itu Sasuke merasa tidak senang.

" 'kau'! Tidak kita yang akan ke sana! Dan jangan pernah kau bilang tempatmu adalah di sini! Aku sudah bersusah payah untuk datang ke sini setelah aku menghancurkan mereka dengan mengirimkannya ke sini agar aku bisa bertemu denganmu! Apa kau berpikir untuk tidak menganggap semua itu. Kita akan pergi... bersama," Kata Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk kemudian kembali berlari. Mereka mencapai di tepi sungai merah dan melihat para morte di sebrang dari sungai tersebut.

Sementara itu di pihak Sai.

Kakashi berhasil untuk kesekian kalinya menghabisi tubuh Sai. Tapi Sai tetap saja berusaha untuk menghalangi dan itu membuat Kakashi muak dan marah. Kembali Kakashi menyabik tubuh itu dengan kuku-kukunya yang tajam dan berlumuran darah yang berwarna merah kehitam-hitaman yang sebenarnya adalah darah Sai.

"Kau tahu bahwa bila melawanku kau akan mati... kenapa kau begitu keras kepala!" Kata Kakashi menendang perut Sai yang sudah kehabisan tenaga itu.

"Semuanya sudah tertulis..." Ucap Sai. "Semuanya sudah tertulis dalam buku itu..."

"Buku...!" Kakashi nampak tidak percaya.

Dan benar. Buku itu. Buku yang hanya dapat di buka oleh Naruto dan di ketahui oleh _adoratores tenebrae _itu terbuka ke lembaran baru dan mulai menulis dengan sendirinya. Lilin yang mendampingi buku itu perlahan mati dan meninggalkan kegelapan di ruangan itu.

_Sang 'kekuatan' dan sang 'pewaris' keduanya berlari dan mencapai sungai merah_

_Dan pengabdi setia dari raja akan menjadi korban_

_Darah merah sang bulan tak akan pernah terhentikan_

Sai kembali berdiri dengan kekuatan yang masih tersisa di dalam tubuhnya. Ia tak membuka buku itu dan ia sudah tahu kematian yang akan menantinya. Setelah tertangkap oleh Kakashi setelah ia keluar dari pembicaraan singkat dengan Naruto, di habisi dan di bawa ke hadapan Naruto dan Sasuke dalam keadaan hampir mati, dan sekarang Kakashi tak akan membuatnya hampir mati.

"Kaupun juga akan mati Kakashi-san..." Kata Sai sebelum Kakashi berhasil melubangi dada Sai dan ia tersungkur tak bergerak lagi.

_Amarah dan kekesalan telah menguasai jiwa pelayan_

_Pergi meninggalkan yang berhianat_

Naruto dan Sasuke masih belum bergerak dari sisi sungai tersebut. Naruto kerap menahan Sasuke untuk menceburkan dirinya sendiri ke dalam air sungai yang berupa darah itu.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kau tak boleh menyentuh permukaan air tersebut. Ataupun masuk ke dalam sana," Kata Naruto.

"Kenapa?"

"Sungai ini adalah tempat pembuangan bagi para _damnati_. Kalau kau masuk kau akan terhisap dan tak akan pernah keluar dari sana," Jelas Naruto.

"Apa tidak ada jalan lain?"

"Sungai ini adalah batas dan mengalir ke seluruh pelosok dunia yang tak berujung. Aku... bisa melewatinya... tapi mereka tak akan menerima bagi yang sudah di cap damnati untuk lewat."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak lalu pergi ke arah sebatang pohon di dekat mereka. Pohon itu sudah terlihat tua dan tidak ada daun yang menempel pada rantingnya dan sangat rapuh akibat dari bulan merah yang berdarah itu. Hanya dengan satu pukulan dari lengan Sasuke saja, pohon itu sudah tumbung. Sasuke menyeretnya dan melemparya ke sungai itu. Beruntung atau tidak ujung pohon itu saling menghubungkan daratan yang terpisah oleh sungai itu.

"Mungkin itu bisa di gunakan," Kata Sasuke kemudian mencoba untuk menaiki batang pohon itu dan bisa. Tapi mereka melihat tangan-tangan merah berusaha meremukan batang pohon besar itu. "Kita tak punya waktu banyak. Ayo!" Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Naruto. Naruto meraih tangan Sasuke tapi sebuah kilatan biru membuat Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke. Mereka berdua terjatuh dan kilatan itu berhasil mematahkan batangan pohon tersebut.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" Kata Sasuke tak percaya.

"Kakashi," Ucap Naruto menekuk alisnya dan membantu Sasuke berdiri. Saat itu juga Kakashi sudah ada di hadapan mereka. "Kita sudah terlalu lama di sini..." Kata Naruto pelan.

"Tuanku. Apa kau akan menghianati tempat ini? Aku sangat tidak ingin melawanmu. Tapi aku tak bisa membiarkan tuanku untuk pergi," Kata Kakashi.

"Dan membiarkannya mati sini!" Teriak Sasuke.

"Bukan dia. Tapi hanya kau!" Kata Kakashi mengeluarkan bola petir yang ada di tangannya. Naruto dan Sasuke melangkah mundur. Kekuatan Kakashi yang sudah sangat luar biasa walau terkena pengaruh dari bulan merah apa lagi bila bulan merah tidak berdarah.

"Sasuke... kau masih bisa menyebrang, pergilah," Kata Naruto. " Biar aku yang menghadapi dia."

"Tidak. Aku akan tetap di sini," Jawab Sasuke.

"Besar juga nyalimu! Manusia kotor!" Teriak Kakashi mengarahkan serangan ke arah Sasuke dan berhasil di tahan oleh Naruto.

"Aku yakin... kau belum mendengar semua yang di katakan Sai padamu bukan?" Kata Naruto. "Orochimaru meninggal bukan karena aku yang menyerangnya lebih dahulu. Aku tidak ingin kekuasaan ini. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa menolak semuanya. Kau tidak boleh melanggar ramalan kegelapan. Sekarang, nanti, ataupun masa depan. Karena tidak ada yang bernama masa lalu di sini."

"Kau sama kotornya dengan dia! Bocah!" Panggil Kakashi. Sasuke berpikir dengan cepat apa yang harus ia lekukan. Kemudian ia berlari melewati Kakashi yang berkonsentrasi kepada Naruto saja tanpa sadar Sasuke mengambil seripan yang tajam dari pohon yang sudah berlumurkan air sungai tersebut dan memukul punggung Kakashi. Kakashi merasakan punggungnya sakit terbakar dan ia menghindar sebelum terkena yang lain.

"Ku pikir... ini cukup berguna," Kata Sasuke. Sasuke melirik Naruto yang tertunduk di tanah menahan rasa sakit akibat menahan serangan Kakashi. Sasuke segera menolong Naruto, tapi Kakashi bangkit dan mencekik Sasuke dan belakang. Sebelah tangan Kakashi menempelkan kuku-kukunya di dada Sasuke dan tangan yang memegang leher Sasuke mencengkram dengan kerasl

"Sasuke!" Teriak Naruto.

"Bocah! Sekarang pilih! Kubunuh anak ini di depanmu atau kau mau ikut aku kembali," Kata Kakashi sudah melakukan aksi ingin membunuhnya.

"Kalau aku kembali kau akan memaksaku untuk memakan jiwanya bukan? Karena untuk menyelamatkan dunia busuk ini!"

"Kalau kau sudah tahu maka pililah! Hatimu atau duniamu!" Kata Kakashi. Naruto terdiam sejenak. Ia tak punya banyak waktu.

"Naruto!" Teriak Sasuke berusaha memanggil namanya. Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan matanya yang hampir menangis. "Kuatkan dirimu Naruto! Aku tak akan mati! Kita pasti bisa terus bersama!"

"Diam kau!" Kata Kakashi mulai tidak senang.

"Hatiku adalah duniaku... Duniaku adalah hatiku! Aku-lah yang menentukan bagaimana hatiku! Maka akulah yang menentukan bagaimana duniaku! Dan ini bukanlah duniaku! Aku memilih utuk bisa terus bersama dengan Sasuke! Aku mencintai Sasuke! Hanya Sasuke saja!" Teriak Naruto sambil menintikan air mata yang bening. Kakashi terbelak tak percaya dan merasa kekuatannya menghilang. Akibat itu Sasuke dapat melepaskan diri dan memukul perut Kakashi dengan keras.

"Ini... untuk Naruto," Kata Sasuke menendang wajah Kakashi, mengambil potongan kayu itu dan sekali lagi memukulnya hingga Kakashi masuk ke dalam sungai merah itu. Tubuh itu perlahan di tarik masuk ke dalam oleh tangan-tangan itu. Teriakan dari Kakashi tak dapat di pungkiri lagi. Kakashi mati tenggelam ke dalam sungai itu. Sasuke melihat Naruto jatuh lemas di tanah. "Naruto..."

"Ayo.. kita pergi..." Kata Naruto. Sasuke mengangguk.

_Kematian pelayan tak dapat sudah selayaknya_

_Sang 'kekuatan' dan 'pewaris kembali akan pergi_

_Mereka berdua telah melanggar_

_Dan akan kembali lagi_

Sasuke dan Naruto menyebrang menggunakan serpihan kayu yang tersisa. Mereka berhasil mencapai sebrang dan terus berjalan. Mereka masih dapat mendengar suara teriakan kesakita dan semua yang ada. Dan teriakan-teriakan itu perlahan sirna seiring kematian mereka. Hancur menjadi abu.

Mereka kali ini tidak berpaling lagi dan terus berjalan. Mereka berdua telah mencapai sebuah gerbang di mana para _morte _berada. Mereka semua menghadap Sasuke dan Naruto. Tidak bergerak dan tidak bersuara. Sasuke maju dan berusaha mengatakan sesuatu pada mereka.

"Seorang seperti kalian datang dan mengatakan sesuatu padaku. Arantau de. Sofie rume de. Moro sakarine," Ucap Sasuke. Para _morte _itu berbisik-bisik dengan bahasa yang tidak pernah di mengerti. Tak dapat di pelajari. Naruto maju mendekati Sasuke dan menggemgam tangannya ragu-ragu, tapi Sasuke memastika bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja.

"Kaulah yang terpilih... maka kami hanya akan mengikuti perintah kuno," Kata salah satu di antara mereka berbicara dalam bahasa yang dimengerti oleh Naruto dan Sasuke. Mereka membuka pintu tersebut dan mengizinkan Sasuke dan Naruto untuk masuk dan melalui pintu tersebut. Ketika itu pula di sebrang sana, semua bangunan runtuh seiring bulan yang memutih, tanah-tanah terbelah 2 dan mereka yang masih tinggal mati tak berdaya kecuali para _morte _yang akan tetap hidup.

Kegelapan mengiringi mereka tapi cahaya adalah ujungnya. Dan mereka berhasil mencapai tempat itu dan Naruto kembali merasakan apa yang di namakan kehangatan.

XXXX


	7. Epilog

Epilog

Sasuke terbangun di rumah sakit karena mentari sudah sangat tinggi dan menyinari seluruh bumi oleh sinarnya. Sasuke duduk di ranjangnya sejenak sebelum ia benar-benar sadar dan turun dari tempat tidurnya. Berlari keluar dari rumah sakit menuju 1 tempat yang pasti.

Para suster sudah berusaha mencegahnya tapi Sasuke tetap bersih keras untuk pergi.

"Lepaskan aku!" Teriak Sasuke dan melepaskan dirinya. Sasuke berlari tanpa alas kaki dan menyusuri jalan kota yang mulai ramai. Mungkin beberapa orang yang melihatnya akan berpikir bahwa ia adalah pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang kabur dari rumah sakit. Sasuke akhirnya sampai di taman yang indah dan ramai. Sasuke mencari sosok seseorang di sana. Saat berjalan ia mendengar beberapa orang bercakap-cakap.

"Kau sudah dengar belum?" Kata seorang bapak-bapak yang merokok di sana bersama temannya yang berambut coklat. Sasuke berhenti dan menguping pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Ya. Di temukan mayat seorang yang tak memiliki indetitas di sebuah gedung tua tak terpakai bukan? Asuma-senpai," Kata teman dari orang merokok tersebut yang bernama Asuma tersebut.

"Ya. Lagi pula... Maaf Yamato aku harus pergi menjenguk istriku dulu," Kata Asuma lalu pergi meninggalkan Yamato. Sasuke berpikir sejenak lalu kembali berjalan.

'Pasti Shion. Dia memang sudah banyak membantu...' Gumam Sasuke. Akhirnya Sasuke sampai di sebuah tempat yang sangat sepi dan hanya ada satu bangku di sana. Sasuke mendekati bangku tersebut.

"Naruto?" Panggil Sasuke pelan.

"Kau lama..." Jawab seseorang. Sasuke berbalik dan menemukan Naruto di hadapannya. Sasuke sangat senang bukan kepala menyadari bahwa Naruto ada di hadapannya terseyum dengan lembut kearahnya. Langsung saja Sasuke memeluk Naruto. 'Terima kasih,' Ucap Naruto dalam hatinya sambil meneteskan air matanya dan memeluk erat Sasuke.

"Kita akan terus bersama..." Kata Sasuke.

"Ya..." Jawab Naruto.

_Tapi ada sesuatu yang berkata tidak_

Malam harinya, karena Naruto belum punya tempat tinggal ia tidur di rumah Sasuke. Tentu saja Sasuke membawa Naruto masuk secara diam-diam dan ia tidur bersama Sasuke di kamarnya. Hanya tidur saja. Pada tengah malam Naruto terbangun dan menatap bulan purnama. Kemudian tatapannya beralih pada wajah Sasuke yang tertidur di sampingnya.

Naruto memberi ciuman lembut dan singkat di bibir Sasuke lalu ia beranjak dari tempat tidur menghampiri meja belajar Sasuke dan menuliskan sesuatu di sana setelah itu ia pergi meninggalkan rumah itu.

_Sasuke... aku memberimu kekuatanku saat aku mati_

_Kaulah sang pewaris. Aku menyadari ini ketika kita meninggalkan kegelapan._

_Morte tidak akan mati dan kegelapan tidak akan musnah bila manusia masih ada_

_Dengarkanlah aku Sasuke. Kita tidak akan bersama tapi hati kita tetap 1_

_Semua ini sudah diatur oleh buku yang tak pernah musnah tersebut._

Naruto sampai di sebuah pemakaman dan memandang sebuah nisan baru yang di pasang di sana. Baru karena nisan itu di buat tadi siang untuk memperingati kematian seseorang tadi pagi dan menjadi berita yang sangat besar.

_Sasuke... terima kasih atas semua yang kau berikan padaku..._

_Terima kasih atas kenangan indah yang kau berikan selama ini..._

_Aku akan tetap mencintaimu_

_-Naruto-_

Sasuke berdiri di hadapan nisan itu 2 hari setelah Naruto pergi memandangi nisan tersebut dan membaca surat yang di tuliskan oleh Naruto untuknya. Ia bisa mengerti kenapa Naruto melakukan hal itu.

"Kita yang sudah berhubungan dengan kegelapan tidak akan dilepas dengan mudah. Kau yang meminpin Sasuke," Kata Shion menghampiri Sasuke.

"Jika selama ini aku bersama dengan dia... kenapa aku tidak merasakan ataupun mengingatnya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Karena hatimu tidak ada saat ia bersamamu," Jawab Shion. Sasuke hanya terdiam kemudian pergi diikuti Shion. "Bertahan hidup dan mengejarmu hingga bertemu denganmu tapi hatinya tidak. Selamat dari kematian tapi dirahasiakan hingga kematian datang menjemputnya lagi."

**Uzumaki Naruto**

**Lahir tanggal 10 October**

**Meninggal 18 Juni 2011**

**Umur 15 tahun**

END

Owari!

Maaf ya Sasunarunya Cuma dikit (udah bingung bikinnya gimana)

Terima kasih sudah membaca hingga 6 chap di tambah epilog

Maaf bila kurang memuaskan.

Fic ini spesial request oleh **Misyel**

**P/S ****untuk misyel∶ Maaf bila kurang panjang ataupun memuaskan anda. Tapi saya merasa terhomat untuk menerima request dari anda. Sekali lagi maaf dan terima kasih.**

Rencama sih mau buat sequel yang 2. Tapi masih rencana.


End file.
